Seeking Emotion
by xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx
Summary: Caroline realizes that she can't keep lying about her true feelings for Klaus, but when she admits them, he rejects her, old human emotions arise, & when Haley comes into the picture & tells Caroline about her & Klaus, Caroline seeks comfort from a mischievous Kol. What happens when she decides to turn it off, and seeks release from him? Can Klaus & the gang save her from herself?
1. Flashbacks & Heartbreaks

**PURELY AU! I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO TVD! I DO OWN MY OWN WRITING AND CONCEPT!**

**Hey! I am SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Caroline. I AM GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY VERY SOON! Sorry for the wait! I really wanted to start this one! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**xxkrista **

* * *

**7 months earlier**

Today was the day that I dreaded. My birthday. I was awoken to the sound of my mothers voice.

"Caroline?" Liz called out while walking into my bedroom holding a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and a lit candle pushed into the cake. "You didn't think I forgot your birthday?" Liz said, knowing her comment was rhetorical. "Happy Birthday Caroline - I know you don't like to celebrate your birthdays - but I do. So I guess you have to make a wish and blow out the candle for me."

I did what she said. I closed my eyes and faked a wish, and blew out the candle.

"Was that so hard?" Liz said as a grin skyrocketed across her face. "Now get dressed. Tyler is waiting for you outside." Liz smiled, placing the birthday cupcake on Caroline's desk as she walked out of the room.

I got dressed, exited for Tyler to be outside waiting for me. I wonder what he had planned.

When I was all ready, I walked outside and was greeted by my perfect boyfriend.

Tyler's body was leaned up against his car, showing off his strong build in a black v-neck Tee that fit him just right. His Jeans were placed perfectly around his hips. Then he smiled at me and said, "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said, pretending to discard the fact that it was my birthday.

"Well -" Tyler smiled wider and continued, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, of course." he said. "I'm taking you out on an adventure." He said as his grin got to the point where every inch of his face was covered with it. "Come on." Tyler said getting off the car and taking my hand, guiding me to the car.

I saw my mom through the window smiling and waving at me. I felt so happy, and in that moment, everything seemed like all the tragedy and hurt was over.

* * *

Tyler took me all around the town. He showered me with gifts and food. We went back to his place because I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him.

As we arrived on his porch I kissed him quickly but gently showing him that I wanted him. As the kiss deepened, we opened the door and made our way inside, never breaking the kiss. That was until I heard a familiar voice say, "OH MY GOD!" In an instant, I turned around only to be put face to face with the one and only Haley. I was completely shocked.

* * *

"What are you doing here Haley!?" I spit out, irritated that she ruined the moment.

"No- I think the better question is what is she doing here!?" Haley said looking to Tyler suggesting that their was something that I didn't know. My mind went crazy with possibilities, but I wouldn't let her get to me. I could be totally wrong about this situation that I am in.

"Haley-" Tyler said as he looked at Haley and then back to me. He looked - _guilty_.

"No... - Tyler...- This isn't what it looks like right," I said trying to keep my voice even and on the verge of tears. "right?"

He didn't respond. His silence confirmed what I had been afraid of. Tears shot down my face almost instantly, and I started to walk out the door when his arm connected with mine.

"Please - Care - You don't understand..." Tyler said trying to get me to look at him.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I said as all my anger and hurt rushed to the surface, causing me to scream. "HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!?"

I knew then that I was at a point of now return.

"It was only a couple of times, it didn't meaning anything!" Tyler said trying to justify himself.

"It didn't mean anything. Thats not what you said when you were making love to me." Haley said smirking at the memory, leaving me disgusted. I started to walk out the door and I turned around one last time for the 6 last words.

"DON'T - EVER, TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

I walked out the door using my vamp speed and I raced to my car and put the key's into the engine.

* * *

I took the long way home. I needed time to pull myself together so my mom wouldn't try to ask me what happened. When I drove home, hoping to just escape, I pulled into the driveway only to find Tyler waiting on my porch. Shit. So much for my mom not knowing about this.

"Go away." I said bitterly. I never wanted to see him again. Did I not make myself clear enough for him?

"No. I am not leaving until we talk."

"We already talked Tyler, you know when Haley mentioned the part where you have been lying and deceiving me this whole time." I tried to dodge him only to have him two feet away from my face. I pushed him away from me and walked into the house. Obviously he didn't get the hint. He followed me into the house. My mom saw us both come in and her smile faded when she saw my face that had look like it was about to burst into tears.

"What happened?" Liz said walking up me reexamining my face. "Tyler I think you should leave."

"No. Not until Caroline talks to me." Tyler said more determined than ever.

"Tyler you need to leave. Before I get my deputy over here and make you leave." Liz threatened.

Tyler ignored Liz, pushing her to the side.

"This is about your feelings for Klaus isn't it? You've been wanting a way out and now you've got it." Tyler said putting words into Caroline's mouth. Caroline slapped Tyler across his face leaving his head turned to his left side of his body.

"Don't you dare, Tyler! Klaus has nothing to do with this! I am the faithful one, remember!?"

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, but you and I both know that this wasn't my fault." Tyler said turing his face to Caroline's stepping a foot closer. Caroline attempted to slap Tyler again but his reflex caught her arm.

Liz walked out of the room and into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Both Tyler and Caroline heard her make the phone call to the police station for Benny, her Deputy.

Tyler started to get really angry. His bones started to break. He was in transformation.

Liz walked out with a tazer gun putting it to his hip, when suddenly Tyler grabbed Liz and through her at the wall. Caroline and Tyler heard a 'SNAP' and Tyler stopped transforming and fell to his knee's realizing what he had done.

Caroline vamp speeded over to her mother checking for a pulse. - she didn't find one.

Caroline started to cry as she tried feeding her mom her blood, but it was too late. She was _dead_.

Caroline turned her head. Tyler was nowhere to be found. She never saw him again.

* * *

** 7 months later**

Every night since 7 months ago, she woke up to the same nightmare, her mom - _dead. _Only to remember that it wasn't a nightmare, it was her life. Everyday she woke up thinking, 'its okay it was only a dream', and has to relive her mothers death over and over again.

I always thought of what I could have done to save her, and one recurring thought comes to mind. What if I told the truth. I finally realized, I had to tell the truth. Today is the day where I don't hide my feelings, especially towards Klaus.

He has always been there for me. He never made me feel worthless or like scum. He made me feel wanted. And over time I realized that, I didn't feel wanted, but that I wanted_ him_. Tyler had seen it even before I had. Even though I hated him, he had been right about that one thing.

I got dressed and thought about my mom. I would be strong for her. She would of wanted me to be strong in her absence.

I drove to the Michealson's residence and knocked on the door. Rebekah opened the door and tried to slam it shut but I stopped it, expecting this kind of a response from her.

"What do you want Caroline?" Rebekah said trying to make the littlest conversation to get to the point. I sort of admired that about her.

"I wan't to see Klaus." I said keeping my cool. She finally let me in giving me a sigh, showing her disapproval for her brother and me.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Klaus said walking to me trying to keep me as close to the door as possible. Rebekah walked away sometime in between Klaus's greeting.

"I need to tell you something... it's important." I said starting to get nervous. I was about to pour my heart out to him. I smiled.

"Can it wait Caroline?" Klaus said trying to make the conversation as quick as possible, looking over his shoulder.

"No...-" I said smiling bigger " Klaus I- I am in love with you. I have been in love with you, for a long time. I just never knew how to say it before... - I wan't us to be together." I said with a smile on my face that got much bigger than it already was. His reaction was not what I expected. My heart was racing fast. Why wasn't he saying anything?

* * *

"Caroline..." Klaus started when he got interrupted by a shocking face. I saw a women walk out in a robe and realized the face.

"Haley?-" I was crushed. I felt a really uncomfortable deja vu through the mansion's foyer. Seeing her again made me think of Tyler - my _mom. _Tears fell down my face as Klaus stood still. He knew about Haley. Why was she here! Haley started to approach me and my feet were stuck in the very spot I was in. I was looking down at my feet trying to comprehend the situation that I was in, **_again. _**Haley's hand slowly reached my cheek and stroked it softly.

"I bet your wondering why I am here. - Well I am going to just say it," she said backing away from me, "because no one is speaking here and its getting too - heavy. Klaus and I are sleeping together. Making sweet, hot and sexy love together." My heart dropped to the floor as Haley spoke those words. They stabbed like a knife into my heart. A tear dropped down my face. Haley noticed my tear and started to laugh. "Damn Caroline- all the men in your life want me and not you. First Tyler, now Klaus, I wonder who will be next." Haley tilted her head and grinned so big it was almost as big as the sun.

Klaus just stood there, not looking at me, and especially not in my eyes. He didn't even try to defend me. Haley kept talking. "How does it feel Caroline, to always be second best."

I finally managed to speak a word and when I did Klaus's eyes finally met mine. I looked back to Haley. "Go to Hell." I said trying to even out my pitchy voice. Haley noticed Klaus looking at Caroline and continued.

"No one loves you Caroline, not even your own father." Haley's last words stung and it felt like the wind blew out her.

"You're right," I said believing my own words. Haley was shocked at my reaction.

Klaus finally said something. "Thats not true, love."

"It isn't?-" I said inching my way to the truth. " I am unloved. The only person that loved me is dead. There is nothing here for me anymore. I am- a waste of space..." My voice was gradually getting softer. You could feel the hurt in my voice. " _I _-" I said looking to Haley. _I was done_. "Kill me. Stake me. End me-" I said nodding my head giving her proof that I really wanted to die and Haley looked at me shocked, but a smile grew on her face, "gladly." She moved closer and Klaus grabbed her neck and snapped it. She fell to the floor. Klaus acted like hurting her didn't affect him.

"Caroline, DON'T talk like that!" Klaus said starting to show his emotions.

"Why? Its the truth. I can't do this anymore. I'm DONE. There's nothing and_ no one_, left for me anymore." I said emphasizing the _no one_ part.

"Caroline, I am not letting you die, EVER. I do love you!" Klaus said hoping that I would stop with all the death talk. "Come on I want you! I have always chosen you!" Klaus said raising his voice to clarifying what he was saying was true. But I didn't believe him.

"Chose me? You just stood their. You didn't do anything to stand up for me. YOU JUST STOOD THERE!- You made your choice-" I paused for a moment taking in what truth of the next words I was about to say, really meant to me. "It just wasn't me."

The truth had finally set in. I looked into his eyes one last time, while multiple tears streamed down my face. I bit the inside of my cheek to force out the next word.

"Goodbye." I walked out as fast as I could leaving a breathless Klaus standing in the foyer, staring at me walk away, and not doing anything to stop me.

* * *

I drove out of Mystic Falls and by the next night, I was in New Orleans. I needed to leave. Every, single, memory of that place reminded me of failure, deceit and pain.

I walked through the streets of New Orleans until I saw a beat down bar that looked like no one was there. Maybe I could feed on the bartender, and possibly get a drink from him too. I sat at the bar hitting the counter letting him know that I wanted a drink.

"Bourbon, on the rocks, thanks." I said so naturally. I was ready to drink my sorrows away.

"ID please?" The bartender said. I looked into his eyes. "I am over 21, you checked my ID, and you will let me feed from you when I want to, no hesitations." I said. The bartender went to fetch my drink. Just as soon as he left someone had come and sat beside me. I looked up and thought, just my luck.

* * *

"Caroline?" Kol said, shocked while similing at me.

"Kol." I said not caring for his company.

" So -" Kol said trying to make conversation. "what brings you to New Orleans?" he asked while winking at me.

The bartender gave me my drink and I chugged it down in one gulp and tapped the bar gesturing that I wanted another one.

"Just - leaving." I replied trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sure Nik will not be so happy to hear that." Kol said tilting his head and smiling at me, but looked away soon after as the bartender gave Kol the same thing that I had.

"Screw Nik-" I said bitterly as I grabbed Kol's drink and chugged it down as well as the drink that the bartender had brought me. Kol looked at me staring into me trying to figure out what was wrong with me. When that didn't work he flat out asked.

"What is the matter, Caroline? Not that I care - because I hate Nik and all, but you don't seem too bad..." He said gesturing a quick but comforting smile my way and suddenly looking down, making me smile in return. It was almost nice of him. I looked away and slowly drank my bourbon instead of chugging it down. Was Kol being_ NICE_?

* * *

**Back in Mystic Falls**

Klaus picked up his phone and dialed Caroline's number about 100 times in the past day. "I should of went after her, why didn't I go after her." Klaus said talking to himself. He finally gave in and called the one place he didn't want to call, Stefan.

Stefan: What do you want Klaus?

Klaus: Have you talked to Caroline today?

Stefan: No... why?

Klaus: Because something happened and she has not called me back. I am worried.

Stefan: It's Caroline. You guys always get in these fights Klaus. This is not news to me. Call me when something important is going on. Or how about don't call me at all.

Stefan was about to hang up the phone when Klaus said, "Stefan, this is important... Haley was there." Stefan put the phone back to his ear.

Stefan: What the HELL happened?!

* * *

**In New Orleans**

"What did Nik do this time?" Kol said trying to figure out what is going on between the two of them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline said while going back to her old ways and chugging the Bourbon.

"Okay..." Kol replied, not really sure what to say.

"You want to help me?" Caroline asked while she stern-fully looked into his eyes.

"With what sweetheart?" Kol said as a small but suggestive grin appeared onto his face.

"Compell me to turn off my emotions." Caroline said with the most serious voice she has ever used. "Please."

**Kol's POV:**

She wanted me to compell her! This is where I can get my revenge for all of those years where he daggered me. Plus Caroline wasn't bad company, and she would make a delicious sidekick.

* * *

"Ok." Kol said while taking one last sip of his drink while pulling me into one of the back rooms.

"Whats the catch Kol?" I said waiting for Kol to tell me the requirements.

"Nothing." Kol said as he looked at me seriously. It looked like Stefan's 'Hey it's Tuesday look'.

"Nothing? Is this some kind of sick joke, because if it is I want no part of it." I said as I started to walk away, but Kol grabbed my arm and the warmth of his hand made me stay.

"There is no requirements. I will give you what you want, if you really want it." Kol said suggestively, like if she wanted him not to, to speak now or forever hold her peace.

"I do." Caroline said with no regrets.

"Okay then-" Kol cupped my face with his hands and looked deep into my blue eyes with his brown ones and compelled me." Caroline... Turn it off.. Just- Turn it off."

The light in Caroline's eyes went out and the whole rooms vibe had changed. Caroline just stared at Kol emotionless. No sign of humanity for miles. She stood their in Kol's hands, feeling absolutely numb.

* * *

**Back in Mystic Falls**

"She told you she loved you! That she wanted to be with you?!" Stefan repeated and repeated this statement trying to absorb the information that was just told to him. "No... Caroline is way too smart for that.- Is this a joke Klaus, because it's not funny." Stefan said. He thought that the only logical answer was that Klaus was playing him. But deep down, Stefan knew Caroline had feelings for Klaus.

"I'm not joking, Stefan." Klaus was now annoyed.

"I'll call her." Stefan said as Damon walked in overhearing the whole conversation Klaus and Stefan were having.

"Bullshit." Damon smugly replied. "Even Blondie is not that stupid."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan said while looking towards Damon. Was Stefan defending Klaus?

Stefan called Caroline's number but no one answered.

"She probably got annoyed of your hundred calls, and threw her phone into the lake. I know I would have." Damon sarcastically remarked.

Stefan looked at Damon and was annoyed. Damon threw his hands up in a fake 'sorry bro' remark that spoke louder than words. At this point Klaus was ignoring the immature Damon, and was horribly worried about Caroline.

* * *

**Back In New Orleans**

Kol had suggested that I stay the night at his place because I had no where else to stay. We walked into the house and it was as big as a Michealson house would be. Not as articulate as the others were, because it was not decked out with paintings and art like Klaus's was, but it was expected.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kol asked Caroline.

"Yeah... -" She said slowly walking towards him and placing her fingers on his neck and making circle patterns right next to one of his big veins.

"I would love one." She said as her head slowly dipped down until her lips met his neck. She kissed on top of his vein softly.

"Caroline-" Kol groaned from the pleasure. This was so unexpected, even though her emotions were off. She released from him and he turned around to face her.

She gently kissed up his jawline until she reached the corner of his mouth and teased him by sliding her lips once horizontally to the right against his, until she moved away from his mouth to look at his face. Her hands touched his buff exterior and traveled their way down to his belt.

"No Strings. No attachments. Got it." Caroline said in a low and seductive voice.

"Got it."

She teased him by moving her hands a little ways between his pants.

"Caroline, if you don't stop teasing me like that I am going to through you against the wall and ravish you until you are no longer able to walk."

In a low and seductive voice she said, "challenge accepted" and she grabbed the front of his belt and pant layer close to her body and he grunted when his body made contact with hers. She kissed him hard.

The next thing she knew she was up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. He broke away from the kiss for two seconds tops to say something.

"I am a man of my word Caroline." Kol said as she pushed her even further into the wall kissing her again. He ripped off her shirt which made her giggle and she responded by doing the same to him. This was going to be an interesting night she thought.

Without breaking the kiss she brought her legs down onto the ground and took control, pushing Kol onto the bed.

**In Mystic Falls**

Klaus called Caroline one last time and left one last voice message:

"Caroline, I know you think that I was lying to you,- but I wasn't. I LOVE YOU CAROLINE. I am going to fight for you. _No matter what_. Call me okay. You are my greatest weakness, love. I'm nothing without you. You mean more to me than you know, Caroline. Just know that.- Bye."

Klaus hung up the phone. He looked up into the stars. He did not believe in God, but he still asked him to bring Caroline home to him.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER! YES I KNOW IT IS VERY LONG! Not all chapters will be this long lol! **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews mean the world if you have time to write them! ❤**

**xxkrista**


	2. Distance & Revelations

**HEY GUYS! OMFG I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO READ THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Just if there is any confusion in later chapters:**

**✘Stefan and Elena are together in this story**

**✘Damon loves Elena but the feelings are not returned (I AM DELENA FAN *2NDOTP* BUT FOR THIS STORY THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER :'( SRY!)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! **

**✘✘✘If you haven't already, go check out my other Fan-Fiction "Something I Never Suspected" ❤✘✘✘**

**✘✘krista**

* * *

Chapter 2: Distance and Revelations

**In Mystic Falls**

**Klaus POV**

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house, uninvited. Stefan was over at the bar drinking bourbon. "Hey Klaus! Come on in!" Stefan said sarcastically while putting a 'sassy Stefan face on'.

"Don't mind if I do." I replied. My cleverness was overbearing. "Have you heard from Caroline?" I said now focused on the true reason that I was here in the first place.

"No Klaus. I haven't. But I will now.-" Stefan picked up his phone and dialed Caroline's number. "It went straight to messages." Stefan said still having the phone pinned to the side of his face, ' The person you are trying to reach Inbox is full. Please call back another time. Goodbye.'

"Seriously!?" Stefan said as he slammed the phone onto the minibar and then he looked to me. "Seriously Klaus." Sassy Stefan commented, while tilting his head in a sort of matter that made it look like he was not shocked what-so-ever.

"Okay so Plan B. Why don't we try tracking her?" Stefan suggested mentally patting his self on the back for thinking of an awesome plan on such short notice.

"Okay.." I said still puzzled. How we were going to find a witch to do that? "I mean if their's a witch that will be able to volunteer..." I continued when Stefan stopped me.

"We live in the 21st Century, Klaus. I can track her by her phone with this app I have." Stefan said not focusing on me anymore, but attempting to locate Caroline. I looked to him and studied what exactly he was doing.

"Caroline's in... - New Orleans?-" I said shocked. He didn't think she would be all the way in New Orleans. Maybe she really had been lost.

Klaus was more than shocked. _New Orleans?!_ Why was she in New Orleans?

"Well, should I go alone or are you going to accompany me on this road trip?" I said hopping that Stefan would decide to come with me. I did like his company.

"Okay. I'll go if Damon can come along too." Stefan said trying to make a deal.

"Fine. But, if he annoys me, I am snapping his neck." Klaus said with all seriousness.

"Not If I do it first." Stefan said sarcastically. And all of a sudden Damon walked into the room.

"I am hurt, brother!" Damon said sarcastically while putting his hand over his non-beating heart, playing like he was hurt by Stefan. But his fake seriousness faded quickly to a small smile, as he walked to their standing positions.

"Road-trip!" Damon said thrusting his hand into the air while jumping a little.

"Stefan..." Klaus said trying to control his urges to smack Damon. Stefan, sharing Klaus's same thoughts did it for him. Stefan smacked Damon in the back of the head with his right hand implying that she should shut up now. Damon let out a quick but adorable laugh.

"Lets go mates," I said as I walked out the door and the two Salvatore brothers followed his foot steps.

* * *

**In New Orleans**

_Numb._ The one word that describes the new me. There is nothing left of the old me. I can't feel, but yet I feel amazing. Last night was a blur. Kol. - Sex.

Innocent Caroline would _never_ sleep with someone she didn't love. But hey, she was _gone_. And if I do say so myself, I like this version of me better.

_Strong. Fearless. In control. Powerful. - And emotionless. What could be better than that?_

For once in my life everything was simple, and I knew that even if it had gotten complicated, I wouldn't care. I had freedom. And I wanted more of it.

I opened my eyes to find myself glaring at the ceiling. Lying their made me think about Kol, who was lying right next to me, I slowly moved my head so that my face was leveled with his. He was turned on his side. I had realized that I had stolen all the covers last night, so Kol was very naked. His chest was exposed for me to see. I looked at his build and climbed my gaze up until it reached his face. He was staring at me. When our eyes met he gave me a wicked smile.

I got up fast, leaving the sheets with Kol revealing myself to him. And I grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up around me because it was the first thing that I could find. I awkwardly stood there, "Thanks for the sex..-" I said and without thinking of the next thing I was going to say, like I would with emotions. I continued, "so..." I waited to finnish my thought but it was left open. I didn't know what to say, so leaving Kol to fill in the blank was the easiest choice. I always used to think everything out. I was such a bore. I want to be spontaneous. Everything the old Caroline was not.

He looked at me trying to contain his laughter, and the next thing I knew, he gave me the wicked smile and vampire speeded over to me and threw me back into the bed. "You're new at this whole 'just sleeping together thing' huh?" He said, still smiling at me while his body closed in on mine, pinning me into the bed. "Yeah...- Well, I have things to do today... so- bye then-" I replied. I tried to sit up, and he stopped me by putting his hand onto my chest and gent-fully, but lustfully pushing me onto the bed and securing me underneath him.

"Who said the benefits were over, Caroline?" Kol said laying over me as his smile grew to be about the size of the sides of his face. He stopped talking, and started to kiss my neck which made me moan a little bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said as I giggled, not pushing him off me. "I didn't realize that you had control-" I continued as I flipped him onto his back, know securing him under me. "-because I am." I said as I rubbed my hands up on his chiseled chest and I leaned down and kissed him hard not breaking the kiss when I ripped the sheets off of him. I smiled, still keeping the kiss firm and inviting. Thats when I ripped off his shirt from my body.

"I liked that shirt you know?" Kol said sarcastically trying to get a reaction from me.

"You'll like this better." I said as I pinned his arms to the bed and kissed his jawline.

* * *

**Driving**

(12 hours later)

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,

Everybody stops and they staring at me,

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it."

Damon sang loudly making hand gestures, while Stefan drove the car, trying to block Damon out of his head. Meanwhile Klaus was driving up new ideas of how he was going to torture Damon after this was all over, as much as he had been torturing him right now.

Shifting his body towards Damon, Klaus yelled, "THE BLOODY HELL! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Klaus turned his body back so that he was facing the windshield. Damon leaned back towards the cooler next to him and pulled a blood-bag from the cooler, while making a pouty, sarcastic face towards Klaus. He returned his butt on the seat, and then he drank from the blood bag, keeping the pouty sarcastic look on his face.

"Damon, call Bonnie and tell her were going to look for Caroline. I'll tell Elena. She has been texting me non-stop. I have to tell her, I can't lie to her anymore." Stefan said as he looked away from Damon and to Klaus. "I need to tell her." Stefan said with almost a pleading voice. Klaus nodded giving Stefan the go to tell Elena. Lately he and Elena had been drifting, it wasn't like it used to be, but he still loved her. He owed it to her to keep trying.

* * *

Stefan pulled the car over. Damon got out with his cell phone and called Bonnie.

Stefan picked up his phone and dialed Elena's cell phone number.

"Stefan?" Elena said, as if she had been worried and annoyed at the same time. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Don't freak out okay..." Stefan began, "but we lost Caroline...-" Stefan said not really sure how to say this.

"What the hell do you mean, _lost _Caroline?" Elena said, changing her emotions to being worried and confused at the same time.

"Well, she and Klaus had a spat and she left. He said that it got ugly and that she is nowhere to be found." Stefan said trying to explain this the right way.

"Klaus and her have spats all of the time," Elena said. "What makes this time so different?" Elena asked.

"Haley was there." Stefan said worried about how Elena was going to react to this.

Elena was speechless. She couldn't say anything, so she changed the subject.

"Stefan, why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!" Elena screamed. Stefan didn't reply.

"I don't know." Stefan said as the lie barley slipped through his teeth.

"Bullshit.-" Elena said as if she finally understood. "You don't trust me..." Elena said as each word let out less breath making her heart split in half. She repeated herself. "You don't trust me." Elena said in hurt and disbelief.

"It's not that I-" Stefan said when he was cut off by Elena's call ending.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon asked as he walked to Stefan's standing position, knowing the answer when Stefan looked away and said, "We should get going." His eyes light up a little when Stefan didn't answer his question.

The walked back to the car. "That took long enough," Klaus remarked.

"Lets hit the road." Damon said not even trying to belt out a sarcastic remark. And with that, Stefan shifted the stick-shift and they continued on their journey to find Caroline.

* * *

**In New Orleans**

I panted uncontrollably, and so did Kol. "Wow." Kol said as he looked to me and then to my chest that was inhaling and exhaling so fast I couldn't even control my breathing. He smiled. He looked back up to my face. "Damn. You're so beautiful."

"Thanks..." Caroline replied not really caring about Kol's opinion. But faking a smile because she wanted a round 15.

She climbed onto him, and kissed him hard, straddling him and they went at it again.

* * *

**In Mystic Falls**

**Elena's POV**

I took the phone away from my face, and sighed, placing it on the kitchen table.

I was hurt. Not because Stefan had lied to me, or that he didn't trust me, I was hurt because of after everything that we have been through, love, and hate, I just- didn't care.- I didn't care. What had been happening with me and Stefan lately...

My thoughts had been interrupted when a familiar face greeted me.

"Hello, Elena."

...!?

"ELIJAH?" I starred at the original, in complete disbelief. _WHAT WAS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!?_

* * *

**Finally In New Orleans**

Klaus, Stefan and Damon continued to track where Caroline's phone was.

"Hey, _I know this place_..." Klaus said trying to remember why he _knew_ the _place_ they were heading for.

Stefan's phone rang, he looked at the phone and saw that it was Elena. He answered his phone.

"Elena?" Stefan asked even thought he knew it was her.

They were 1 minute away from the location.

"Elena I am so sorry, I do trust you! I do I just didn't want to-" Stefan ranted on how he did trust her as Klaus kicked down the door of the location.

"STEFAN! I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW. ELIJAH IS HERE! IN MYSTIC FALLS."

Elijah!? Stefan was confused why Elijah was with Elena right now. And he mad at himself for leaving Elena alone with no protection.

Klaus heard was Elena had said. Elijah? 'WHY was Elijah there?' Klaus thought to himself. But right now he just needed to find Caroline. They walked through the room when a door opened.

"STEFAN LISTEN TO ME!" Elena continued trying to get Stefan's attention.

Caroline walked out in only Kol's shirt and saw Klaus, Stefan and Damon.

"Boys." Caroline responded while putting her hands onto her hips like their was nothing wrong.

"Caroline who are you talking to?" A way too familiar voice said as he walked out of the room wearing only his boxers.

"CAROLINE IS WITH-" Elena said but then was interrupted.

"Kol." Stefan said as his mouth fell open. Damon's mouth did the same.

* * *

Klaus stood frozen in his spot, looking back and forth between Kol and Caroline. Caroline stood there emotionless. He looked into Caroline's eyes, trying to find answers to what is going on, trying to find her light. There was no light. - No- there has to be an explanation to all of this.- _He couldn't see the light in Caroline's eyes. _

Then Elena spoke the words that Klaus was searching for, "SHE TURNED OFF HER EMOTIONS! SHE CANNOT FEEL!"

Caroline tilted her head and looked to her nails, bored by the encounter.

"So..." she tried to entertain herself. "This is a great looking room huh.." Caroline said trying to fill the awkwardness. When no one started to talk, Kol commented, "So if you guys would come back later, Caroline and I have some_ things_ we have to do." Caroline and Kol looked to each other and shared a laugh. Klaus noticed them looking at each other and he felt sick in his stomach.

Then Caroline walked toward the kitchen and called out for a girl named Elizabeth. The girl walked up to Caroline and Caroline sank her teeth into her neck absorbing every single drop of blood from her body. When Caroline was done, she let the girl drop to the floor and their was a loud 'thud'. "Now that's better... -" She took her hand to her mouth, and wiped off the excess blood from her face. "I was thirsty..." She said as she stepped over the dead corpse and strutted over to the couch and sat onto it, crossing her legs, revealing her pink lace panties. She smiled and looked down and then back up again her eyes met Stefan and Damon's. Stefan and Damon were horrified at this version of Caroline. This wasn't her. - This was Caroline with _no emotions..._ and they could tell, this was not going to be good for anyone.

"Caroline, don't be greedy," Kol said as he walked over to her. Klaus's eyes still widened with horror and hopping for this to all be a dream. _It wasn't. Klaus felt a tear stream down his face. He quickly wiped it away. It was a nightmare._

Kol grabbed Caroline's wrist and drank from it, absorbing her in front of Klaus, staring into his eyes showing him which brother is in charge. Klaus got angrier and angrier by the second. He tried to hold back, but when Kol looked up to Klaus and licked Caroline's wrist in a circular motion,and traveled up her arm, Klaus snapped and his wolf instincts kicked in, and he launched himself towards Kol, his hand connected with Kol's heart.

Caroline sat on the couch and watched. Filled with curiosity and excitement.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT CAROLINE OR ME! HER EMOTIONS ARE OFF! :D**

**My poor Klaus baby ❤**

**✘✘I will hopefully get the next chapter by sometime tomorrow ❤✘✘**

**Reviews really help me keep going w/ my stories! So if you have the time to write one, PLEASE DO ❤**

**Tell me what you think, want to see and TELL ME UR FEELS! I LOVE HEARING THEM! ❤**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! ❤**

**✘✘krista ❤**


	3. Jealousy & Nightclubs

**HEY THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I decided to delete the old one a revise. I changed it a little but the concept is the same. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealousy & Nightclubs**

** New Orleans**

Klaus charged full-force towards Kol and stuck his hand into his body, Klaus's hand was gripped around Kol's heart. Caroline started to laugh at the sight that was unfolding in front of her eyes, causing both Klaus and Kol to stop fighting and to look to Caroline.

"Why are you laughing Caroline?" Klaus asked not knowing at all how she was going to respond. He was usually always one step ahead.

"Well you too are fighting over me..." she paused and then she continued,"when I don't want either of you." Caroline said moving her head back and forth between each brother, trying to convince them what she was saying was true, as she stood up. Kol's eyebrows went up and Klaus looked very hurt but then remembered her emotions were off.

"I don't want love..." Caroline laughed. He smile then faded to a blank stare and then she suddenly got bored of the situation.

"You two are _pathetic_." Caroline said emphasizing the pathetic part. "I am going to put some clothes on, because I had things to do today but obviously I was - busy." Kol let out a quick laugh, and Caroline finished, "So...Thanks!" Caroline said sarcastically with a fake and over pushed smile.

She walked into Kol's room and grabbed her clothes. Not caring who saw her take off the over-sized shirt, it off showed her back fully naked besides her underwear. Every boy in the room besides Klaus was watching her. Even though she seemed like she didn't care, Klaus knew that this wasn't her.

* * *

She got dressed and walked passed the boys, swaying her hips in a flirtatious fashion, walking out the door, closing it leaving all the boys watching her, which was exactly what she wanted.

Caroline spent the day shopping. She changed into some of the clothes that she bought. She put on a pink mini skirt with a white strapless bustier top, that was perfectly shaped around her boobs, showing them off, and making a statement walking down the street.

She loved the new her. Boys were lining up and even one named Sean invited her out to a night club tonight. She wasn't second best, she was the first

She went to the best hotel in the area and got a room by compelling one of the couples to leave and give her their room key, which they did.

* * *

**With the Boys**

When Caroline left Klaus wanted to rip Kol to _shreds_.

"Why? You could of been with anyone else KOL! WHY CAROLINE!?" Klaus said as he advanced towards Kol trying to contain himself.

"Because she is breath-taking..." Kol teased. Klaus suddenly got tense. "And, one- _hell_ of a lover." Kol smirked, continuing to torture Klaus, "Damon, did you know how flexible she is? Or did that side of her, only come out with me." Kol's smile got larger and Stefan punched Kol in the face so hard, it caused Kol's neck to snap by the impact, and he fell onto the floor, dead.

"God, he's a douche-." Stefan said while stepping over him and towards Klaus.

"We'll get the old Caroline back, I promised her that no matter what, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. This is one promise that I do not intend to break." Stefan looked to Klaus with all seriousness, and he put his hand on Klaus's shoulder to show him he was not lying.

"Okay then, well whats the next phase, of 'save Caroline' " Damon asked with the hint of a sarcastic tone while putting his hands onto his hips.

"We have to get her to turn on her emotions." Klaus said, as he began to worry. _what if she never turned it back on. _

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Elena asked, being skeptical about the original standing in front of her.

"I gave you my word that I would protect your friends Elena. I keep my word. -" Elijah replied.

"Okay- Thank you then." Elena said.

"There is more to the story then Caroline turning it off." Elijah said knowing that she needed to know more.

"What do you mean?" Elena said stepping closer to the original and slightly tilting her head. She looked straight into Elijah's eyes.

"Kol has been acting out of character lately. -" Elijah paused and then continued, "He wouldn't _ever _use Caroline to make Klaus angry, Kol is a dumb-ass don't get me wrong, but he is definitely not stupid." Eljiah finished, trying to come up with possible senerios in his head.

"Then why is he sleeping with her?" Elena asked. More confused than ever.

"That's what I attend on finding out." Elijah said. He nodded his head signaling his departure.

He started making his way to the door, but then stopped. After a moment he turned his head to look back at Elena who was looking at the ground, her eyes filled with sadness for her friend. He walked back over to her, and cupped her face forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Caroline will be fine. She will turn it back on.- What happened to the Elena filled with hope?" Elijah said searching for the answers in her eyes.

"I guess that girls gone." Elena truthfully replied, looking into Elijah's eyes.

"Well find her. Because that girl was a fighter, - a survior. Just like your friend Caroline. But she was even more badass because she is human." Elijah chukled a bit and finally realized how close him and Elena were, she then realized it too.

She snuggled her head into his left hand and looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. She took her hands and then removed his from her face and caught her breath. Elijah noticed her heart beat was rising. She was realizing feelings for him that she shouldn't be having. - She was with Stefan.

"You should go." Elena said trying to balance her breaths.

"Yeah..." Elijah replied feeling the sexual tension rise.

He walked out of the house and Elena put her elbows onto the counter and thought about Elijah._ what was happening to her?_

* * *

**Nighttime in New Orleans**

**With the Boys**

"I compelled some people in New Orleans find out where Caroline was today, and they said she was going to a club called Republic tonight." Damon said.

"Well then get ready mates. Its going to be a long night," Klaus said as he changed into a gray Henley with black jeans. Such a Klaus look.

* * *

**Caroline**

I looked _hot._ Black mini-dress, and red heels. I curled my hair so that it had extra bounce and I painted my nails a deep red, like the color of blood. Freedom looked good on me. Maybe I would find a guy I could drink from, Republic is supposed to be the best club in New Orleans.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up. It was the guy I met earlier that invited me to Republic. I texted him 'i'll be there'

He wasn't bad looking, and I was starving.

* * *

I took a cab to Republic and I walked up to the bouncer skipping the line, he let me walk through. I didn't even half to compell him. Being hot and blonde had it's purks.

I walked into the club in my mini-dress and the boys all stared at me. I think even some of the girls did too. Haters. Of course I have them. Bitch i'm flawless.

I walked through the club and straight to the bar, where I saw the guy from earlier today. Sean was in the VIP section. He waved me over, and I looked to him and looked back to the bar-keep, knocking onto the counter suggesting that I wanted a drink. I looked to Sean who was staring as me and bent over onto the bar with my elbows on the counter, giving him a better look at my ass. I looked to him with fake-doe eyes and smiled devilishly. He smiled and made his way over into my direction, taking another look to my butt and then up to my face.

"Why didn't you come over?" He asked smiling and flirtatiously touching my back right above my ass.

"I didn't feel like it." She started, "I like it here." Caroline looked to him and smiled.

"A girl who knows what she wants. I like that,-" He said getting quieter as he noticed her hands going towards his.

Klaus, Damon and Stefan walked in and found Caroline and some guy. Damon and Stefan looked to Klaus when they saw Caroline grabbing the random was fighting the urge to go over there and rip the guys heart out just for thinking the dirty thoughts he new he was thinking.

I mean who wouldn't - _its Caroline_.

* * *

**(Listen to One step two step by ciara for this dance scene! I think it adds to it!)**

"Lets dance." Caroline said biting her bottom lip while smiling. She grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

Caroline walked Sean onto the dance floor and he spinned Caroline around in a circle so that she was looking at him. She got close to him and they started to dance. Her face inches away from his.

Klaus looked over at Caroline. She was dancing with that - _loser_.

Caroline needed to show Klaus that he didn't own her. To show him to stop trying, so she spun her body around and took Sean by surprise when her back touched his chest and her hand went back behind his neck. She started to grind on him, swaying her hips in a circular motion to the beat, and occasionally going up and down his body. She stared at Klaus, making sure he was watching, getting closer every time she moved.

Klaus started to get angry and Stefan saw this and got them drinks. Klaus raised his drink to Stefan's and tapped it, after that he chugged the drink and put it on the table.

He began to kiss her neck, so Caroline stopped grinding on him and turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and her chest was now touching his as well as their waists. She said something as her fangs came out.

Klaus was more than jealous. He was done waiting. Klaus vampire-speed over to them and snapped his neck.

"You're welcome, love." Klaus said, looking to Caroline who wasn't pleased.

"Seriously, I was about to drink from him!" Caroline said as she crossed her arms and gave him a pouty face. "Oh well." she said shrugging her shoulders and stepping over the course.

"He is not the only guy in this place I can drink from..." She said suggestively looking into Klaus's eyes and giving him a wicked smile.

_was she referring to him? _

_Stefan came over with Damon and they picked up the corpse and brought it out the back._

Caroline got close to Klaus and put her lips next to his. He backed away from her attemptive kiss.

"This isn't you Caroline." Klaus said half-regretting saying no to Caroline put half-proud of himself for saying no.

_He wanted Caroline... Not this person who looked like her._

"Whatever," Caroline said backing away from him with her arms up in a surrender pose. "Your loss." Caroline said as she moved away from Klaus, and he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Dance with me." Klaus said hoping she'd say yes.

"You see I would but, I have to pee.. so.. Oh well... maybe another time." She said trying to walk away again.

"Promise?" Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline responded with her fake smile fading to a blank face, "Promise, can I go now.."

"Sure." Klaus said with a little nod in his head.

* * *

Thanks! You're too kind!" Caroline said sarcastically while she walked over towards the bar and into the bathroom, taking her phone out of her purse. Their was one person who wasn't trying to change her. She dialed his number.

"Hey" Caroline said. "Can I come over."

"I thought you would never ask." The mystery man said.

Caroline hung up the phone and snook out of the bar without Klaus, Stefan and Damon seeing her.

* * *

**The Boys**

"Where's Barbie?" Damon shouted out to Klaus trying to speak over the music.

"She is in the bathroom." Klaus said.

"How long has she been in the bathroom...?" Stefan said with a sarcastic and knowing voice.

"DAMMIT!" Klaus said as he looked around the bar, but Caroline was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Caroline **

Caroline took a cab to her location. She busted into the door and took off her shoes, and called his name.

"Hey" Kol said helping her get it off her jacket.

"Hey" Caroline said letting Kol have complete control of taking off her clothes.

Caroline grabbed at his belt and frantically began to rip it open and pulling it out of his jeans, and opening the button of his pants. Kol was surprised at her actions and had gotten the dress undone quickly and she quickly got it off her body and then ripped off Kol's shirt. He looked into her eyes, staring into her soul, he realized that he had gotten carried away. The air shifted so he fixed it.

"If you keep ripping off my good shirts, Caroline... I might have to put you in time out." Kol said seductively un-hooking her bra.

" I prefer something more - _rough_." Caroline said. Tit for tat. She smiled and bit her lip.

Kol couldn't control himself anymore and used both of his hands, putting them under her butt lifting her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he vampire speeded them into a wall, making Caroline moan at the impact. She kissed him hard and his hand connected with hers, lacing his hands with hers and pushing their hands onto the wall. Kol let out a moan when he felt Caroline's fangs pierce his lips, letting a drop of blood swerve around in their mouths.

He vampire speeded them to the bed and Caroline spent all night "learning her lesson".


	4. Memories and New Plans

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been so busy with school work.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! As For the Guest reviewer that says Caroline is acting like a slut, yes, Caroline is acting more slutty BUT REMEMBER this story is AU! My point for the slutiness, is that she has lost herself, and that she is reinventing herself. She has no emotions so she is willing to try more things without caring about what people think. Caroline's TV show character in my opinion is a little slutty, if you think about it. She also reflects insecureness, that is why she is so relatable, it's because she does care what other people think. And the guy in the bar was mostly to prove a point to Klaus that she is ****_free_****, and doesn't have to be her old self, hense no emotions. So before judging my interpretation, understand the story is more than Caroline being a "slut", it has a deeper meaning. If you don't like my story don't read it! Its that simple! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a blast to write!**

**love you guys ! **

**xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Memories and New Plans**

I woke up in Kol's place for the second night in a row. I was so hungry. I wanted to_ feed._

I got up and got dressed replaying the night through my head. Kol had acted weird towards me.

****Flashback****

Caroline was on top of Kol kissing him hard when he stopped this kiss, and looked into Caroline's eyes. He cupped her face with one of his hands making a circular motion on her cheek with his thumb. The other hand pushed back a strand of her hair.

"You're Beautiful." He said caressing her face and still looking into her eyes lovingly. Caroline shook it off, and kissed him again trying to avoid it.

****End Of Flashback****

_OH GOD. He BETTER NOT BE IN LOVE WITH ME. _How could I be so blind! I couldn't have two originals in love with me - I am not going to be another Tatia. This had to end. Like now.

* * *

**With the Boys**

**Stefan's POV**

With everything thats happened today I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. The whole relationship seems forced. There was no doubt that I love Elena, I will ALWAYS love Elena, but I can't shake the feeling that i'm not _in love _with her anymore. And if I was being honest, I was in love with someone else.

He hated having these feelings, but he couldn't hold them in anymore.

* * *

**In Mystic Falls**

I lay awake in my bed thinking of Elijah and our encounter yesterday, I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. There was a spark, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Stefan and I have been drifting.. so this is normal right?

Enough about men. I need to help Caroline. She is my best friend and she turned off her emotions. I just hope she isn't getting into too much trouble.

I will fly there today. She needs me. I need to help her, maybe I can restore some humanity in her.

Elena went into her bedroom and packed a bag of clothing, when all of a sudden someone knocked at the front door.

"Jer! Can you get the door!?" Elena yelled as she continued to pack. She looked in her room trying to find items that may trigger her memories. She found an old picture of her, Bonnie and Caroline in their cheerleading outfits.

***FLASHBACK***

"Elena! GET OVER HERE!" Caroline said with a smile plastered on her face. "This is our first cheer picture! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT!" Caroline laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay! Okay!" Elena said laughing as she jogged to Bonnie and Caroline, smiling widely. Elena's mom walked outside.

"I'll take it for you girls! You girls look so _hot_!"

"MOM!" Elena said as Bonnie and Caroline tried to contain their laughter, but they failed miserably.

"Get together girls!" Elena's mom said as she backed away from them to get a more flattering angle. "Say cheese!"

All three girls said cheese all in different playful poses. Bonnie on the left, Elena in the middle and Caroline on the right.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Elena remembered it as being one of the most happiest times of her life. Her mom alive, her two best friends all on the cheerleading squad, it was all a dream come true. Elena smiled at the memory, wishing that it would have stayed like that just for one second longer. Her thoughts were interrupted when Elijah walked into the room and she placed the picture into her bag and looked to Elijah. She felt as the air went out of her chest.

He noticed the pick up her heart beat, and let out a small and knowing smile.

"What are you doing Elena?" Elijah said looking to the bag, and back up to her.

"I'm going to New Orleans to help Caroline." Elena said, not realizing how illogical her plan was, but she didn't care, she just wanted to help her best friend. No matter what happened.

"Elena.." Elijah said trying to figure out the best way to tell Elena that he wasn't going to let her go there. "that is not happening." he said, the smile slipping away as he stood there, his eyes staring deep into her soul. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Yes. I am." Elena simply replied. Moving closer. "Everything that is happening to Caroline is _my fault_. Vampires are in her life, because of _me._ She is my _best friend_, and I owe it to her to get the real her back. She doesn't deserve this, Elijah. I am going whether you like it or not." Elena stepped closer until her eyes and face was so close to his, she could feel his breath on her lips.

They stood there staring, when Elijah's eyes went to Elena's lips. She saw this and snapped back to reality, stepping back from her over to the bag to zip it up.

"Fine." Elijah said. "but I am coming with you." He said. "We will leave in a half-hour." Elena nodded to him, taking his offer. She looked over to him one last time.

"I'll come back to your house while you pack some clothes." Elena said. "I am going to tell Jer." Elena smiled lightly and walked out of the room leaving Elijah alone in her bedroom.

* * *

**New Orleans**

Rebekah walked the streets of New Orleans looking for Stefan, who had texted her earlier this morning. She walked to the address he had given to her, and she used GPS to find the house. She looked under the matt and surely enough, their was a key. She opened the lock and walked in, strutting to the living room, finding Caroline with blood all over her face and three dead corpses laying on the floor next to her.

"Caroline?" Rebekah said as she walked in and saw the weird sight. It was normal for vampires to do things like this, but Caroline- she used to be so full of light.- She looked into Caroline's eyes and noticed the darkness that filled into them.

All of a sudden her brother had walked out and it took Rebekah at least two seconds to connect the dots.

"Ew! KOL ARE YOU SHAGGING CAROLINE!?" Rebekah said as she raised her voice. Caroline smiled devilishly enjoying the entertainment.

"If Nik finds out you are so dead!" Rebekah walked closer to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Are you _mad_!" She finished her thoughts, leaving her mouth in an 'o' shape. How is this happening?

"Oh sister calm down. He already knows! He found us together." Kol said as if it was that easy. This infuriated Rebekah.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" Rebekah yelled, totally dumb-founded why Klaus hasn't staked him yet.

"I told Klaus not to kill Kol, and you know with Klaus's ever-lasting love for me, he obliged." Caroline said with no emotion upon her face. She looked to her nails. "I'm bored!" Caroline said faking a pouty face and standing up. Walking past Kol and shutting the door behind her.

"Out of every single girl in New Orleans, CAROLINE?" Rebekah said, thinking how Klaus must be reacting at this moment in time. She still didn't believe that Klaus was okay with Caroline sleeping with Kol._ She was not Kol's type at all. This confused her._

"Caroline is convenient," Kol lied.

* * *

Just then she heard the Salvatore brothers barge in, Klaus not far behind them. Stefan saw Rebekah and thanked her for coming.

Klaus walked into to see the clothes that Caroline was wearing last night on Kol's floor. He started to get so angry.

Just then Caroline walked out in a robe yelling, "Kol, get in the shower with me, Rebekah, I would ask you to join..." Caroline said seeing Klaus, Stefan and Damon infront of her eyes.

"Seriously..." Caroline said rolling her eyes to them.

"Kol ARE YOU THAT STUPID." Damon said as he put a hands to his face.

Klaus starred at her, the hurt in his eyes was transparent. Rebekah noticed Klaus and felt pitty for him. She was going to walk over to him when Stefan stopped her. "You might not want to be in the cross-fire." He whisphered to her, even thought the room was full of vampires. For some reason this comforted her.

Just then Klaus vamp speeded over to Caroline,_ drinking from her,_ and snapping her neck, leaving everyone surprised at his actions.

He shook off the urge to let another tear fall and stepped back from her body that was laying on the floor.

"Klaus you just bit her!" Kol yelled in outrage, knowing that she would die if he didn't feed her his blood.

"What are you doing!?" Stefan said as his shocked expression wouldn't leave his face. He looked to a lifeless Caroline.

"She could die!" Rebekah chimed in. "That would break you!" She said truly feeling for Klaus. He had a temper, and he snapped, _literally._

"Yes..." Klaus continued, "this could be the one thing that can allow her humanity to come back." Klaus said, trying to hide his pain, but feeling like his plan could work.

Kol looked around, he looked highly suspicious.

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the late update! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! :D I will update again as soon as I can!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ENJOYING MY STORY! **

**xxkrista**


	5. Flipping the Switch

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE COMMENTING ON MY STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT HURTS! You inspire me to keep going with my story!**

**Every wonderful review you write touches my heart and makes my day better! THANKS SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME!**

**_** SPOILERS FOR ORIGINALS BACKDOOR PILOT** _****ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME. I. JUST. CANT. PREGNANT!? Hopefully it turns out the Sophie (the witch) and Elijah made Klaus think she was pregnant so she could kill him, and then Klaus kills her and him and Caroline ride off into the sunset. Here Julie, I did your job for you LOL. Other than that aspect, I loved Marcel and Camille and totally started to ship them! Marcmille or Carcel? WHATS THE SHIP NAME!? LOL :D So I am going to write my fan fiction and try to delete that image of the baby out of my head and pretend like nothing awful happened. **

**hope you enjoy it! Lots of Klaroline interaction! ❤ xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flipping the Switch **

**Caroline's POV**

My eyes open and I see the unfamiliar location that I was in. My mind went crazy with ideas, until it all came back to me. Klaus had_ bit me_. Killed me.

"What the hell-" I said as I touched my neck feeling a wound and blood as it surrounds my fingers.

* * *

**No one POV**

"Caroline..." Klaus says as he walked into the room.

"Klaus." Caroline said sarcastically, while tilting her head and letting a fake smile appear on her lips. "Let me out." Caroline continued, the smile immediately falling from her lips.

"Not a chance, love." Klaus replied while crossing his arms and putting a smile on his face.

"Where is Kol, then?" Caroline asked trying to make Klaus angry. But he kept his cool.

"Well... I snapped his neck... so, he should be waking up at about now." Klaus stayed calm keeping his face in check.

"Jealous much," Caroline said a smile coming onto her face, trying to hold back her laughter. _He is so pathetic._

"No... Because you don't love him."

"I don't love anyone. I _never_ did." Caroline said looking to Klaus. They sat there in a silence, Klaus looking into her eyes trying to find the light he saw flutter in her once before. He knew her emotions were off, but he couldn't deny that all he wanted to do was help her. Even if she was not the same Caroline.

* * *

_you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_chasing relentlessly_

_I still fight and I don't know why_

_if our love is tragedy _

_then why are you my remedy?_

_-Clarity ; Zedd_

* * *

Klaus looked away from the stare, realizing that he could get her back, make her feel again.

"Someone besides Kol is here to see you," Klaus started starting to snap into reality again,"but since she is human, I am going to stay in here with the two of you." Klaus said as he walked outside the door yelling for the mystery person to come in.

* * *

"Elena..." Caroline said with no emotion on her face.

"Care... - I am so glad to see you." Elena said in a pitiful voice. This made Caroline disgusted.

"So you think Elena is the way to my humanity," Caroline chuckled. "You are seriously mistaken." Caroline held back her laughter. This was hilarious to her.

"Caroline, you are my best frie-" Elena started, but got interrupted by Caroline.

"Best friend? More like the person who makes you feel good about yourself. All I ever was to you was a human punching bag, and quite frankly our friendship means _nothing _to me. _You _mean nothing to me." Caroline spat out. No regrets in her tone.

"You don't mean that..." Elena said remembering Caroline's emotions were off. Elena's presence suddenly forced Caroline to get angry.

"I don't? - Who was the girl who stole _two_ of my boyfriends freshmen year? And who was the one who slept with my boyfriend of two years and then lied to me about it? You did." Caroline said, starting to get angrier. "Ever since we were little, everything that I had or wanted, you stole! I was never the one! Now I guess you're not the one - considering Stefan is in love with Rebekah, and is only with you because he is too much of a pussy, to end it with you." Caroline stopped herself realizing what she had just said. She was so _angry_ at Elena, but yet she _felt_ _remorse_ for telling her about Rebekah. She felt _guilty_ for outing Stefan.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Why am I feeling like this, so - _emotional_.

No... NO... NO! Caroline, turn it off! TURN IT OFF!

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"Caroline..." Klaus said with the tone of shock. Had she really turned it back on?

The light had appeared in a seconds time. He saw what he once had before. Was she starting to turn it back on?

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

Caroline looked like she was having an eternal battle with herself, so Klaus walked to her and went onto his knee's, and cupped her face gently.

"This person with no emotions- it isn't you..." Klaus said forcing her too look into his eyes. She looked up, tears staining her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and swore that his beloved Caroline was back to him. He felt the happiness through his whole body.

* * *

_If our love's insanity, then why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity ; Zedd_

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Stop looking at him Caroline! He hurt you! He betrayed you! He slept with Haley! Turn it off... TURN IT OFF!

* * *

"Caroline...?" Klaus said, finally regaining hope.

Suddenly, the light went out again. Caroline wiggled her head out of his hands. "You don't know me at all." Caroline's voice sounded harsh, as she looked to Klaus and he noticed that once again her emotions were off. He sighed in desperation, and Elena bursted into tears and ran out of the room.

Klaus looked back to Caroline, sighing in defeat. " I am not going to give up on you, Caroline." Klaus started to walk closer to the door, when he turned around one last time.

"You turned it on once. I am going to make sure you do it again." and with that Klaus walked out of the room, starting to close both of the doors. He heard her calling for him, and it took everything in him not to turn around.

"LET ME OUT KLAUS! LET ME OUT-" Klaus shut the doors and walked up two flights of stairs until he was far enough away from Caroline and collapsed onto one of the steps.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

She turned it off again. How can I make her feel, without her being able to turn it off again? How am I going to get her back?

_This is all my fault._ I never should have slept with Haley. She means nothing to me, and Caroline means everything to me! How could I do that? How could I betray her like that!

Just then a single tear went down the right side of my face, and I quickly wiped it off and I sighed in defeat.

I will get her back. No matter what it takes. Caroline will turn it on again.

No matter what I go through, - to get her back- it will all be worth it.

She will be my Caroline again.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Since I fell like being extra nice... **

_**here's a description for next weeks episode:**_

_**April Young is dead and the Miss Mystic Fall Pageant has arrived once again. When the community asks Caroline to host it, she cannot decline the delicious oppurtunity. Klaus and Kol battle for Caroline's affections. Can one dance change everything?**_

**heheeee :D I hope you liked this chapter and if you have time I would absolutely love a review! Love you guys! ❤**

**much love xxkrista ❤**


	6. Promises & Game Changers

**Hey guys! I am so happy with all of the positive reviews from the last chapter! Your guy's reviews made my day! I am so glad you guys liked it! I loved to write it. I am sure some of you are like "CAROLINE HASN'T BEEN CURED YET!?" Yes. Yes, I know... It was important to save it for this chapter! :D**

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I didn't go to school today so I thought, "HEY LETS WRITE THE PLOT CHANGER CHAPTER!" HEHEEHE :DD**

**This one is going to be a ride! It is also going to be a really long chapter! MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT TIME! :D What is better than a Mystic Falls event... NOTHING! :D Loads, and loads of drama unfold. Koroline and Klaroline scenes will happen! Even Stelena, Eleljiah, and Stebekah scenes too! **

**Hope you love this chapter! I LOVED writing it! I think people should be very surprised! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Promises & Game Changers**

"KLAUS! LET ME OUT!" Caroline yelled as she started to shake, a cold and chilling air sweeping past her, and her neck started to throb. She brought her hand to touch where it hurt, and then realized Klaus hadn't healed her yet.

"KLAUS! YOU HAVEN'T HEALED ME! KLAUS!" Now Caroline was screaming at the top of her lungs, as she felt a weird feeling take over her body, and suddenly she was in a different place and what felt like to be a different time.

* * *

"Hello. Caroline..." A mysterious, but very familiar voice said to her.

"Hello?- Who are you?" Caroline asked, she was confused, yet curious at the same time. She was standing in a white gown that fell to her ankles. It was a flowy dress, with a sweetheart neckline that perfectly fit around her breasts. She glided across what looked to be hard wood floor, and then she saw it, or - saw him.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked once more, to confirm who she was staring at.

"Hello, Caroline." Tyler said, looking - emotionless. He walked towards me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"How are you doing?" Tyler asked, truly curious.

"I'm doing fantastic!" Caroline said sarcastically, "you know with my ex cheating on me, my mom dying, and the only person I trusted in a long time betraying me, I would say I am having a jolly-good-time!" Caroline finished plastering a fake smile across her face, it falling immediately.

"Caroline..." Tyler calmly said, little emotion present.

"I came to warn you." Tyler said, not letting Caroline talk. She nodded her head wanting him to spit it out already.

"Warm me about what, Tyler?" Caroline asked confused. Somehow after everything, she still trusted him, because there was a part of her that still loved him, even though he killed her mom.

"Your mom is-" Tyler started but was not able to finnish because he disappeared.

* * *

"TYLER! TYLER! TYLER! WHAT ABOUT MY MOM! TYLER!?"

"Caroline!?" someone said, her vision was blurry, so she couldn't tell who the figure in-front of her was.

"Tyler?" Caroline said, still confused and itching to know what Tyler was going to say.

"No... It's me, Klaus.." Klaus said staring into her eyes and caressing her head, with his glorious hands.

"What-" Caroline said, her eyes shifting away from Klaus and all over the room. "WHERE IS TYLER!" Caroline said moving her hands up and down, forcefully trying to yank herself out of the chains.

"Caroline calm down sweetheart. Tyler is nowhere to be found. He's not here! You were hallucinating." Klaus tried to explain it to Caroline as his hand slowly reached and grabbed hers. Her breath quickened, she didn't believe him.

"No... No he was here! He was going to say something about my mom!" Caroline stated, trying again to rip out of the chains that pinned her into the chair. All these emotions struck her at once.

"Caroline... You haven't been healed yet, you are hallucinating." He looked to Caroline, who looked out of her mind, she looked to him, her eyes wide, and looked down to her lap and realized that she had been hallucinating, feelings kept coming and going. Darkness and light. Dammit Kol, you had one job!

Her breath slowed down as she took long and deep breaths, slowing down her heart beat. The darkness reaccuring, and her emotions fading away.

"GOD DAMN IT! JUST FEED ME YOUR BLOOD!" Caroline said, looking severely pissed off.

"Gladly... I would do _anything_ for you love..." Klaus said as he looked into Caroline's eyes, putting his wrist up to her mouth, never breaking eye contact, and moving his arm closer to her face.

"Go ahead, love. _Drink_." Klaus said a smile appearing on the right side of his lip.

She gladly took his arm onto her mouth, and bit into him, which forced Klaus to let out a moan of pleasure from the wonderful sensation.

Caroline felt better almost instantly, and let go of his arm, and licking her lip to catch the excess blood.

"Thanks... I guess..." Caroline said. "If you will do anything for me,-s than you will let me go." Caroline said, her smartness was something that Klaus had loved about her.

"Actually, you have to run the Miss Mystic Falls Event today. Since April is dead, - I don't really see her doing it, so I offered you." Klaus stated never looking away from Caroline.

"Really?" Caroline said, annoyed that this was the condition. Caroline's emotions may be off, but she was still smart, maybe even smarter, because she wasn't bias anymore. Klaus would never let her out of his sight again. But who cares right? Maybe she can even find a white oak stake and kill him.

She couldn't feel. She just hopes one of those moments of humanity, doesn't get in the way. It was a real pain in her ass. She doesn't want the chance of her emotions back. They made her weak. She was _strong_ - not_ weak._

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Fine." Caroline said, looking away from Klaus and down to her arms that were chained into the seat. "Well?" Caroline commented sarcastically.

Look on the bright-side... Their is going to be so much- to_ eat._

Klaus nodded to her, braking the chains that held her hands, then doing the same thing to her feet. Caroline stood up, instantly feeling strong again, and took the original by surprise, by snapping his neck.

Klaus fell to the floor and Caroline walked out the doors, shutting them on him, and then she locked the doors. Even though it would be easy for him to break out, it still made her feel mischievous and in control.

* * *

Caroline walked up the stairs. She realized she was in the Salvatore boarding house. She walked through the living room, with a strut in her step, walking past the two totally shocked Salvatore brothers.

"Caroline? -" Stefan said, confused why Caroline was out, and why Klaus wasn't with her. Damon looked to him and it felt like he read Stefan's mind.

"Where is Klaus?" Damon asked with a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"He's in the cellar..." Caroline replied as she walked to the bar, and poured herself some bourbon. Stefan stepped to the side watching his friend.

"What do you mean still in the cellar..." Stefan asked.

"I mean, dead- with a snapped neck, type thing..." Caroline replied taking a sip of bourbon, not letting Stefan's face faze her.

"So I see your humanity is still not on." Stefan said, his sassy self coming into the conversation.

"What did you expect, Stefan-" Caroline started, walking towards him. "That your sober coach would come back to you, and tell you to go eat some bunnies?" Caroline said a smile coming onto her face. "I am giving you the green light ,_ ripper_." Caroline emphasized the_ ripper _part.

* * *

She inched toward him "I bet Elena would be delicious... - But you see their is problem about that, because _she knows_ - _she knows..._" Caroline said, her smile touching the sides of her face.

"She knows what Caroline..." Damon said, looking to Stefan, who had a sheer look of horror come across his face. Damon walked closer to where Caroline and Stefan stood. "She knows WHAT Caroline?" Damon started to get impatient.

"You really don't know... do you Damon...- tisk tisk Stefan. Maybe you didn't tell Damon because you wanted him to suffer..." Caroline said finally enjoying herself, as she caused trouble.

"Caroline spit it out!" Damon said, getting angry.

"Please- don't Caroline..." Stefan said looking into her eyes, a begging look.

"Oh Stefan... That face may work on Rebekah and Elena, but not on me." Caroline said as she looked to Damon, who seemed to be connecting the dots, hoping his thoughts didn't match the truth.

"Did you cheat on Elena!?" Damon said as Caroline stepped away from Stefan, so that Damon could come closer to him. She watched the two brothers, and was fascinated at how they were looking at each other. Damon was angry as hell - and Stefan... Stefan looked surprised, mortified, and relived.

"Stefan cheated in the worst way..." Caroline said, starting to love this situation. "He doesn't love her anymore... He is madly in love with Rebekah... - That's just the way it is." Stefan couldn't believe that Caroline, his bestfriend was doing this to him, "Love, such a weakness- truly a burden. Damon." Caroline replied now focusing everything on Damon.

"You Damon are sure as hell not the good brother in this situation...- I mean falling for your brothers girl...- twice - Now that is truly a burden in itself." Caroline said slowly shaking her head, her smile getting larger by the second.

Just then Caroline stopped and heard someone sniffle. It was Elena. The brothers are so oblivious. Caroline kept going with her actions.

"Well I guess that solves it then..." Caroline said walking in a circular motion. "Stefan will break up with Elena once and for all, Damon will swoop in, and comfort her and BAM!" Caroline paused for a dramatic effect. "We can finally all get on with our lives." Caroline said sarcastically,

"See you later boys! Oh- and Elena." Caroline gave a wicked smile. Then placed the glass onto the bar and walked out the door stopping and waving goodbye to Elena. She waved and then smiled, leaving Elena speechless.

* * *

**Elena POV **

The Caroline we once knew is gone. She would never betray me or Stefan like that. She is a completely different person. But I almost couldn't be mad at her.

Because honestly, I feel like she did Stefan and I a favor. Stefan and I are in simular positions. We both like different people, - and we have been lying to each other about it, and mostly, we have been lying to ourselves.

* * *

**Damon POV**

If what Caroline says is true, then could Elena and I be together?

Maybe vampire barbie did us all a favor after all.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I couldn't help feeling betrayed by who I thought was my best friend, but her emotions were off. And I get what she is going through. Who am I to just give up on her, she has always been there for me. I cannot stop, until I get the real Caroline back. We need a new plan.

As for Elena and I, I fell like a huge wait has been lifted off my shoulders. I hate that Elena had to find out this way, and I hope that maybe one day she will understand. I just can't hide my feelings for Rebekah anymore. I need to tell her the truth. This was a start right?

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I walked to my house and noticed that the door was open. I went straight into the house and said, "Hello. Who the hell decided that it was funny to break into my house? I am the wrong person to mess with..." Caroline walked into the living room. Unafraid.

"Hello sweetheart." Kol said as he walked into the room.

"Kol... what the hell! I am going to have to pay for that door to be fixed! Are you fucking kidding me!" Caroline said as she walked back to the doorknob and inspected it. Suddenly she felt two arms go around her waist in a lovingly way. Caroline turned her head to Kol and smiled.

Then Caroline broke both of his arms and placed a forceful hand onto his chest and pushed him to the ground.

"I don't have time for games, Kol. I have a pageant to run." Caroline sarcastically smiled, "So if you will excuse me..." Caroline didn't even look at Kol. She just stepped over him and walked to the bathroom.

Kol heard the shower go on, and immediately he tried to heal himself so he could get in with her, but he failed miserably.

After about ten minutes he raced to the door and tried to open it when he realized the door was locked. He heard Caroline laugh. "You seem to forget that I am one of the original vampires." Kol said, sure of himself.

"I didn't forget.- I just thought it was more amusing this way." Caroline replied, and with that Kol knocked down the door and said, "You see, thats just another door that will be needing to fix." Kol said sarcastically, and two seconds later his clothes were ripped off and he jumped into the shower with Caroline.

* * *

**No one POV**

Elena walked into the living room. This conversation between Elena and Stefan is long overdue.

"Damon..- Can you give Stefan and I a moment... please." Elena said, not even looking to Damon.

"Yeah. Sure." and with that Damon left the room.

* * *

"Elena..." Stefan started to say as he stepped closer to her, but far enough away so he wasn't in her way. He felt so guilty. Elena felt the hurt behind his words.

"Stefan...- don't okay.- It's fine. The only reason that we are together- is because neither of us could end it." Elena said and then Stefan's face lightened up, and he sighed in relief.

**_'Cause I worried every night_**

**_And slept all day_**

**_I was lying to myself_**

**_Pretending to be someone else_**

"We're not in-love anymore - it's been like this for a while, now." Elena started but stopped and swalloed.

"The truth is... I will always love you - But its not the same.- You were right Stefan. When you almost drove me off the bridge that night- you said we were done the moment you went with Klaus...- You were right.- I just couldn't admit it. I didn't want to." Elena put on a fake smile, and shurgged her shoulders.

**_You'd been foolin' everyone_**

**_But I know what's goin' on_**

**_I can't hold your hand through this again_**

**_We keep lying to ourselves_**

**_Pretending to be something else_**

"Elena..." Stefan said. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecing her to be so cool about it. Or feel exactly the same way.

"Stefan..." Elena said searching for the right words. "You will always have a piece of my heart. But..." Elena was interrupted by Stefan.

**_You loved me so_**

**_But it's over_**

**_Just let me go_**

**_We're goin' under_**

**_I feel like I'm dead but breathing_**

**_I know because my heart is beating_**

"But it's over." Stefan finished and Elena sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Elena said looking to Stefan. She walked to him and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips, seconds later she walked to the door.

Elena turned around to look at Stefan. "Goodbye- Stefan."

Elena looked at Stefan a second longer, and then she was gone.

**_Just let me go_**

**_'Cause it's over._**

**_-Dead But Breathing ; Lesley Roy_**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I woke up in the Salvatore cellar and remembered that Caroline had snapped my neck. GOD DAMMIT.

I vampire speeded up the stairs and saw a winded looking Stefan, who was staring at the door.

"Stefan! Where is Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"She left." Stefan simply said not looking away from the door.

"How could you let her-" Klaus started but was immediately interrupted by Stefan.

"Klaus! Can you just give me two minutes. Just - SHUT UP - for two seconds!" Stefan practically yelled.

Klaus stopped talking immediately, and let out an annoyed grunting noise and walked out the door.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Kol and I got out of the shower about 15 minutes later.

"I need to get ready... so... you can like - leave - now." Caroline said awkwardly.

"Okay. I guess I will just have to see you there." Kol said putting his pants on, and his shirt.

"You... at a Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.." Caroline said letting out a loud laugh that she could no longer keep inside.

"I happen to look rather dashing in a suit." Kol winked to her, waiting for her to reply.

"I don't doubt that..." Caroline looked to his chest. "but I think you'd probably look better with out any clothing, much less a suit." Caroline said suggestively.

"I could say the same thing about you and any dress you are going to rock tonight." Kol teased back. "So will you be my date tonight Mrs. Forbes?" Kol asked Caroline sure of her answer.

"No. -" Caroline said, leaving Kol utterly shocked.

"I am hurt!" Kol said teasingly, while putting a hand up to his non-beating heart and faking like he was injured by her statement. And if he was being honest... he was hurt.

"I am flying solo.- Oh and just a reminder, no strings. This is benefits, Kol. Remember that..." Caroline said, her voice becoming serious.

"Alright, Alright, I'll go darling..." Kol said trying to put on a face, as he walked out Caroline's door.

Caroline then walked to her room and got ready for the pageant.

* * *

**Klaus POV **

I have looked for Caroline everywhere! Where is she! I saw a random girl that I saw talking to Caroline once before and walked up to her. I compelled her to tell me where Caroline was.

She said she saw her going to her house a half-hour ago.

Without any hesitation I went to her house and knocked on the door noticing that the knob had been broken.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Klaus asked. He was really worried about her.

"Oh my god! I am fine! - You boys are just so annoying..." Caroline said as she walked out into the living wearing a gourgeous dress. It was a dark blue, knee length dress, that perfectly showed off her figure. She was wearing silver pumps that perfectly matched the dress. Her hair was curled, and it was half up and half down, giving her style, an elegance. This look reminded Klaus about the first time they danced together. The first time he truly fell head over heels in love with her.

"Will you stop staring! I know- i'm hot, but seriously stop staring... it's kinda freaking me out." Caroline said.

Klaus went into a fit of laughter and Caroline soon joined him. "SERIOUSLY! You have to admit it is kind of creepy!" Caroline said between laughs. Suddenly she stopped. Klaus noticed her emotions had once again come on.

She closed her eyes trying to push herself to turn it off again. Klaus moved in-front of her.

"Stop fighting it Caroline! Stop turning it off!" Klaus nearly yelled, but it was too late. She had turned it off again.

* * *

"Is it just me or, are you absolutely _starving_." Caroline said, her emotions off again.

"Lets go..." Klaus said trying to hide his defeat. "We have a pageant to get to." Klaus said as he forcefully grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"Just so you know... You are not my date to the pageant." Caroline said harshly as they got into the car and buckelled their seat belts..

"Yeah.. But I was last time." Klaus said, suddenly regaining confidence. Caroline didn't say anything, but she looked to him staring into his eyes for a moment before rolling her eyes, and turning away from him. She looked back to the road.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Caroline and Klaus arrived. Caroline got out of the car as soon as it stopped and Caroline walked over to Mayor Lockwood.

"Well... when does this thing start." Caroline said, making eye contact with Miss Lockwood. She smiled.

"I had some questions for you... will you come to the back with me." Caroline sweetly asked, but just as soon as Miss Lockwood started to walk Klaus blocked their passage way.

"I advise you to find someone else to feed on, love." Klaus looked to Caroline who let out a growl.

"YOU ARE NO FUN!" Caroline said as she gave Klaus her best fake pouty face.

"What are you talking about... Caroline would never-" Caroline got bored of hearing her and tried to snap her neck, but Klaus stopped her before she did.

Klaus looked to mayor Lockwood. "You're welcome."

"SERIOUSLY KLAUS!?" Caroline stomped away when she bumped into someone. Her hand connected to the persons neck, and then she saw who it was.

"Kol..." Caroline said annoyed, as she removed her hand from his neck.

"What made your temper spike..." Kol asked as he started to laugh. She stayed silent and emotionless.

"You're annoying. Leave me alone." Caroline walked away from Kol and over to a random girl. "Come with me." Caroline compelled.

* * *

Once she got into a room she compelled the girl not to scream, then she bit into her neck and drank every last drop of blood from her body. Klaus barged in, but it was too late.

"Caroline- stop!" Klaus yelled as he vampire-speeded over to her.

"Okay." Caroline said and let the girl drop to the floor, dead.

"Get cleaned up..." Klaus said grabbing the girl and dragging her to the closet where he pushed her into it, and closed the doors. "You have to present in the matter of minutes." Klaus said as Caroline wiped her lips with her hand, and pushed past Klaus to get outside.

"Caroline! Where have you been!" A familiar lady said to Caroline.

"Around." She simply replied walking away and to the podium.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! I hope you are enjoying the party so far!" Caroline said faking happiness and excitement. "Since April is dead... the council asked me to present." The whole crowd was shocked at how Caroline had just said that.

"Opps!" Caroline said pretending to care. "Too soon?" Caroline held in the laughter, and kept on going. "Here is the Miss Mystic Court!" Caroline said as she started to read girls names, following with their escorts names.

* * *

Klaus walked over to Kol, who was watching Caroline, and trying to fight the urge of laugh.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here Kol?" Klaus asked bitterly.

"You know watching our girl kill it up there." Kol said, keeping in mind of the double meaning behind his words. It took everything in Klaus not to rip out his heart.

* * *

"Monica James. Escorted by Connor Gilroy." Caroline said. "And last but certainly not least, Brooke Scott, escorted by Nathan Davis." Caroline let out a fake smile when she clapped for the court. Then all of the couples went onto the dance floor and began with their first dance.

Caroline walked off of the stage and over to Klaus and Kol.

"You were fantastic, sweetheart," Kol commented flirtatiously.

"Shut up... Kol - god... you're getting on my last nerve today..." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and looked away. Klaus smiled so big it covered his whole face.

* * *

Then after standing in a silence for another minute while the court finished dancing, the dance floor was opened up to everyone.

"Dance with me." Kol said as he turned around to face Caroline, his hand held out to her, and a smile on his face.

"How about no." Caroline said as she walked over to the bar, and grabbed a bottle of bourbon, compelling the guy to forget what he saw and walked over into the house where she could be alone.

* * *

"Caroline.." Klaus said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline asked taking the bottle of bourbon up to her lips and chugging some of it.

"I want to dance with you." Klaus stated, he looked over to Caroline who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"And why- would I do that?" Caroline truly wanted to know why Klaus thought that she was going to dance with him, after she just said no to Kol.

"Because you promised me a dance, love." Klaus said, confidently.

"And when did I do that?" Caroline asked.

"When we were in the nightclub. Before you left me, you promised me a dance that you have still to follow through with." Klaus stated.

"And why would you think I keep my promises?" Caroline sarcastically asked, never breaking his gaze.

"Because I know you. And because I will lock you up in the basement again." Klaus said with all seriousness.

"Fine." Caroline said as she stood up.

Klaus extended his arm to her and she gave him an overly faked smile, tilting her head to the right in a sarcastic fashion. Her arm intertwined with his and he led her outside and onto the dance floor.

* * *

He looked at her like no one before. He had gotten her to dance with him. He took this as a little victory.

His eyes stared into her soul, and she couldn't help but meet his gaze, and once she did there was no going back.

**_All along it was a fever_**

**_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_**

**_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something",_**

Klaus and Caroline's hands connected, his fingers slowly intertwining with hers- still they never broke eye contact. His other hand slowly went around her waist, as she placed her other arm onto his shoulder.

**_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_**

We moved to the music, slowly our bodies getting closer - each time we moved.

**_Round and around and around and around we go_**

**_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know,_**

They moved all around the dance floor, bodies connected - still their gazes never breaking. A heated embrace. A heated moment. A heated love.

**_Not really sure how to feel about it._**

**_Something in the way you move_**

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._**

**_It takes me all the way._**

Klaus's eyes were burning into Caroline's soul making her feel things, that she didn't want to feel. She looked to his lips and back up to his eyes, unsure what was happening to her, why he had this power over her.

**_I want you to stay_**

Klaus noticed something in Caroline's eyes. He didn't know if it was lust or love- but that was implying that she felt something. Reality struck him and he realized this was working.

**_Oh, the reason I hold on_**

Could Caroline be turning it on?

**Ooh cause I need this hole gone**

Caroline was beginning to feel it, her love for Klaus. It was all coming back to her, like a wave hitting the shore.

**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**

_Haley. That Day. Klaus. Hurt. Anger. Love. Lust. Forgiveness._

**_Cause when you never see the light_**

Her light- it had reappeared.

**_ it's hard to know which one of us is caving_**

"Caroline..." Klaus said. Their eyes never leaving each others. "Haley meant nothing to me. I was using her to find someone. She said the only way she would tell me is if I slept with her."

Caroline didn't reply, she wanted to believe that he did it because he didn't care about her, that he never really did. But she knew- she knew he was telling the truth. All the guilt came back to her. _Kol. Klaus. Sex. All the people she killed. _

A tear came streaming down her face. Followed by another.

**_Not really sure how to feel about it._**

**_Something in the way you move_**

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._**

"Klaus..." Caroline breathed. Klaus knew that his Caroline was back. And that it was a matter of time before she turned it off again.

He knew this was his only chance to convince her to keep her emotions on. Klaus took his hand from around her waist and they immediately stopped dancing. He placed his hand onto the side of her cheek and wiped away her tears.

**_It takes me all the way._**

**_I want you to stay_**

Klaus's lips brushed up against Caroline's. He gent-fully kissed her lips- slowly the passion coming into the kiss. Caroline couldn't fight it anymore. She gave her self into the kiss, and the kiss quickly heated up, as Caroline's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Their tongues swirled together as they both fought for dominance, and Caroline's arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders and both of Klaus's hands went up to cup her face gent-fully.

Klaus slowly backed away from the heated embrace and they both stared into each others eyes. Not one of them speaking, or looking away. A smile appeared on Klaus's lips. While Caroline was more confused than ever.

**_I want you to stay_**

* * *

Kol stood their mortified. His Caroline had kissed Klaus so passionately. He couldn't stand to watch them. Kol left in the matter of seconds. He vamp-speeded to an abandonded house.

He walked in like he_ owned the place_.

* * *

"KOL! KOL! YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT- SOMEDAY! YOU'RE STUPID FRIENDS KEEP FEEDING ME BLOOD BAGS! I WANT HUMAN BLOOD!" A women screamed.

Kol walked to the cage that was located in the master bedroom. He knelt down to the women.

"I made you immortal and this is how you thank me!?" Kol screamed, angrier than she has ever seen him.

"You didn't make me immortal. Tyler is the one that killed me! NOT YOU! YOU ONLY FED ME YOUR BLOOD!" The women screamed.

"Well, I did compell him to kill you. But their is one fact that you have wrong, foolish women!" Kol screamed.

"AND WHAT IS THAT KOL!?" The women asked.

"You assume that I am Kol. I want to truly introduce myself.- My name is Silas, but Kol's body is the perfect cover don't you think Liz?" Silas asked.

"I mean- your daughter seems to think so..." Silas said tempting Liz.

"You leave my daughter out of this - Kol- or Silas- who ever you are! -" Liz gathered up some much needed bravery. "The deal was that you would leave her alone."

"Deals change sweetheart. I _want_ your daughter. I _always_ get what I _want_!" Silas yelled, still in Kol's form.

"And I am going to stay Kol- for however long it takes- My original plan was to use Caroline to kill Klaus. Now the plan is too kill Klaus and take my beloved Caroline and run away with her." Silas said putting his hands together evily. "She will be so pleased with me once I bring her her mother, and alive! She will fall in love with me even more!"

"LEAVE CAROLINE ALONE!" Liz yelled.

"It's funny you think I am going to listen to you." Silas said as he walked out of the room and into the living room. He heard Liz yelling his name but he didn't care. He walked out of the house and into the streets of Mystic Falls. He needed a way to win Caroline's heart- And he needed one fast.

* * *

**AHHHH! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG CHAPTER!**

**IT WAS A GAME CHANGER! :D **

**You : WTF! OMG! OMG! IT WAS SILAS?!**

**me: Trolllinnnggg :D**

**I hope you like this chapter! I should finnish the next one by this weekend! :D **

**Please review and express your feels lol :D I love to hear them! ❤**

**Love you guys! **

**much love xxkrista **


	7. Healing Old Wounds

**HEY GUYS! :D I LOVED ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND WONDERFUL FEEDBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I APPRECIATE THE CONTUINING SUPPORT SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I LOVED TO WRITE IT! ❤**

**xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Healing Old Wounds**

**Miss Mystic Falls**

"Caroline..." Klaus said looking into Caroline's eyes intensely. He could tell that she was hurting. And he hated it.

"I'm, so... Im so sorry..." Caroline's tears came fast, and she ran off the dance floor, leaving Klaus behind.

"I'm not making the same mistake that I made last time, Caroline! I am not letting you go!" Klaus said, but Caroline didn't turn back. Klaus ran after Caroline in a human pace.

* * *

_*****GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING THIS SECTION : found Christel Alsos *****_

Caroline found herself in the room that she was in before. She made her way to the closet and opened the doors.

"No..." Caroline dropped to the floor instantly. "No..." Caroline was shaking her head, while tears came flying out of her eyes. "NO! Please wake up!" Caroline bit into her arm and tried to force feed the dead corpse. "NO! Please! PLEASE!" Caroline was shaking, the tears only increased, her other hand went up to the girls face.

Klaus made his way into the room, looking at his Caroline. She was beyond broken. Klaus wasn't sure how to help her.

"Caroline..." Klaus looked to her but she didn't look back. She was determined to save the humans life. He heard her beg and plead to the girl. But their was no use. She was dead.

Klaus went onto his knee's next to Caroline.

"NO!" Caroline was crying hysterically, her head fell into her hands. Klaus moved over to her face and cupped it with both of his hands.

"Caroline... Look at me." Klaus said, with a somewhat soft voice, but still hard enough so that she would obey.

Caroline looked up into Klaus's blue eyes, and all she wanted to do was die, she slept with his brother, she killed innocent people...

"Im a monster.." Caroline looked to Klaus in all seriousness. "I'm a whore...- I'm a murder...-" Caroline's crying had subsided, but it didn't stop her from shedding one more tear, it falling onto her face. "I deserve to die..."

"Caroline listen to me." Klaus said, his face getting closer to hers.

"Think of the one thing, the one thing to hold onto, the one thing that makes you strong. Hold onto it." Klaus paused.

"Breathe sweet Caroline, breathe." Klaus nodded his head to her, she commanded, not under compulsion, but doing it because he asked her too. Caroline slowly breathed in and breathed out, her eyes slowly closing, darkness filling her vision. Klaus felt her grip on the human release, and suddenly her eyes opened once again. She looked into his eyes, and down to his lips. Once she looked up to his eyes again, the guilt of sleeping with Kol had struck her again.

"Klaus..." Caroline said, trying to contain her tears. She failed, letting one tear slowly roll down her face. Klaus knew she was apologizing for sleeping with Kol.

"Shhh... Caroline" Klaus said as he caressed Caroline's left cheek. "Its okay, love... I forgive you..." Klaus said the words that Caroline needed to hear. Even though she still felt guilty, she felt a huge wait lift off her shoulders.

Caroline fell into Klaus's arms, and he took his hands off her face, and brought his arms around Caroline's waist. He hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead slowly, and tenderly.

"I'm so sorry" Caroline said as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I'm so sorry.." Caroline began to cry again, Klaus didn't respond, instead pulling her into him tighter.

"Its okay.. shhh.." Klaus didn't let her go, and never intended on doing it again.

* * *

**Silas POV**

Caroline is so strong, beautiful, and intellegent. And I will make her mine. No matter what it takes.

I will kill Klaus. He is a weakness to her, as she is a weakness to him. I can use her to kill him, but I know Klaus, he will not stop until I am dead. I mean he has been trying to get to me through Tyler. When I compelled Tyler to kill Caroline's mom, I had a plan... But plans change.

Caroline is_ mine_. Klaus will not even dare to chance her life. She is the key to everything. _My happiness, and his death_.

* * *

**Miss Mystic Falls Pageant**

After about 10 minutes of Caroline and Klaus's intimate hug, Klaus moved one of his hands down and hooked it around her waist, lifting her up bridal style and carried her to his car and put her into the front seat.

"I am going to take you home, love." Klaus said slowly and gent-fully, putting Caroline's seat-belt on for her.

"Can I stay at your place tonight..." Caroline asked in a low voice, as she looked up to Klaus. He could tell by the tone, that she didn't want to be alone. Her wish was his command.

"Okay." Klaus simply said as he closed the passenger door. He walked around the car and pulled out his cell-phone and texted one of his sired hybrids to come and clean up the corpse. He walked around and sat in the drivers seat.

He looked over to Caroline who looked so miserable and scared. "It will be alright, love." He kept his gaze on hers. She felt his gaze and looked into his eyes. His piercing blue eyes were intensely staring into her.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Caroline replied. Klaus broke the stare and stared the car.

* * *

Once they arrived at his mansion, Caroline got out of the car and found Klaus standing right behind her.

"Thank you, Klaus - for _everything_." Caroline breathed.

"I would do anything for you, Caroline." Klaus's voice had such a seriousness that Caroline couldn't help but be terrified and happy at the same time. She knew that the past week was probably really hard for him, no thanks to her.

Caroline thought she was mad at him, but she realized that she was really only mad at herself for not realizing her feelings for him sooner. I mean all the signs were there, she just wasn't ready to see them. But now, its like their being shoved down her throat.

Klaus's hand went to the small of her back. Caroline looked to Klaus and a small bit of lust gathered into his eyes, but quickly faded away.

"We should - uh, get inside." Caroline said as she felt her heartbeat pick up, and it didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

* * *

They walked into the mansion, and Klaus lead Caroline to one of the guest rooms in the big mansion.

"I have never seen this room before." Caroline commented, gapping at the beautiful textures and paintings on the walls. She felt like a princess in a castle.

"This one is the closest to my bedroom..." Klaus started and Caroline quickly looked to him and a smirk appeared on the right side of her lip, and he could of sworn he saw her body shiver. "So if you need anything, I am right next door." Klaus finished as he turned away from Caroline and left the room.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Klaus and I had shared earlier. Was it only to get my humanity back? Did he really want me, or does he feel guilty that I went off the edge 'because of him'? I _need_ to know the truth.

I turned off the water and put on a robe that I found in the closet. I walked out of the room and to Klaus's door.

* * *

'This was the moment of truth.' Caroline thought. 'I needed to know. Or you know what... I think I should do it tomorrow, he's probably sleeping-' Caroline's thoughts got interrupted.

All of a sudden the door opened and Klaus stood in-front of me only wearing his PJ pants that showed so much of his body off in a good way. He looked worried.

"Caroline is everything okay?" Klaus asked, his hand moved towards my face and onto my shoulder. I looked to him for a second, and then moved my eyes to my shoulder. I felt a shiver of lust coarse throughout my entire body, he seemed to have noticed it, and took his hand of my shoulder, looking to me awkwardly.

* * *

I sighed. I couldn't take the tension any longer, and my lips opened before my brain could figure out what was happening, "Was it real?" Caroline bluntly asked, making Klaus confused.

"Was what real?" Klaus asked.

"Everything.- You. Me. - the kiss..." Caroline trailed off soon regretting it when she said it.

Klaus looked almost hurt, as if I had insulted him. I looked down to the ground and shook my head in shame. I turned around and tried to get out of that room as fast as I could, but Klaus's hand locked around my arm, stopping me.

I froze in my spot, and when I turned around Klaus's lips fully attacked mine in a lustfully passionate fashion, that made my knee's go weak instantly.

What started as rushed became slow and more passionate with every second. All of our feelings for each other came out in one breathtaking kiss. His face left mine, and he looked into my eyes.

"Can you really question- if _that_ was real..." Klaus said in a low and suggestively seductive voice. Everything in my body was aching for him.

_I want him. I need him. I have waited way too long, I am not going to wait any longer._

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Caroline looked beautiful standing before me. It took everything in me not to ravish her right here and right now. She is vulnerable, I am not going to take advantage of her.

She needs to say the word. She is my weakness, but I needed to stay strong for her, because she is everything to me.

_I can't lose her. I won't lose her._

* * *

**No One POV**

Caroline let in a large deep-breath, and moved closer to Klaus's standing position.

"It was_ real_ for me too..." Caroline said her eyes becoming more doe-like the closer she got. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"You have always been there for me - No matter what..." Caroline started, keeping her gaze locked with his. "It hurt me- _so badly_ when I saw you with her - Not because you betrayed me, but, because I thought for a second, that you had moved on, and forgotten about me." Caroline's eyes started to get teary.

"Caroline..." Klaus started but got interrupted by Caroline.

"Please, don't speak - just listen." Caroline said.

"I was - weak, and way too scared to admit it. I have waited way too long, and lied to myself way too long, because I know and knew that you are everything to me..." Caroline noticed that she was rambling, and paused as a tear went down her face, "I love you."

Klaus was at a loss for words, he felt a watery substance stream down his face and realized that he was crying as well. No one, had ever made him cry like this before.

"Say it again." Klaus breathed.

Caroline smiled, still never looking away, and somehow managing to get closer. "I love you... I love you... I love you-" Klaus's lips crashed onto Caroline's and she quickly responded by swiping her tongue on his lower lip so she could gain access to his mouth. This kiss got hotter and hotter, and Caroline started to move Klaus and herself over to the bed.

When Klaus's legs hit the bed frame, Caroline frantically pushed him onto it, and climbed on top him. Their lips broke apart for a second when he flipped them over in an inhuman speed so that he was on top of her. His arms were on each side of her so that he didn't crush her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her so that she could kiss him again.

He pulled away, and they were an inch from touching, "Caroline..." He said through uneven breaths, "are you sure?" Klaus's eyes were so loving and soft, and it made her want him even more.

"Yes... I am _positive_," Caroline said as she reached her neck up so that her mouth could reach his. He kissed her so lovingly. She reached to his pants and tugged at the elastic, pushing them down, and realizing that he had no underwear on. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Klaus said seriously.

"Because you aren't wearing underwear, its... - hot," Caroline said as she flipped them over. Klaus chuckled.

"Love, you are way to clothed for my taste..." Klaus said with a mischievous smile and with that Klaus grabbed at the strings of Caroline's robe and pulled it off of her, leaving her completely naked on top of him.

Caroline saw him staring, and started to feel insecure. She quickly tried to cover up her breasts, but Klaus's hands gripped her rists and pulled her hands away, so that he could see all of her.

He admired her beautiful curves, and body. "You're beautiful." Klaus said as he reached his hand up and stroked her face. Caroline blushed so brightly, and turned her head to the side. His hand gent-fully took ahold of her chin and moved her face so that she was looking at him. She nervously laughed and kissed him hard.

Klaus pulled back one last time, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiled. "I love you Niklaus Michealson."

* * *

**Writing this gave me so many Klaroline feels! **

**This chapter was more of a filler chapter. The plot spices up more in the next chapter. This is a fluff chapter ❤ There is definitely nothing wrong with fluff. ❤**

**I love when you guys review! So keep it up! ❤ **

**LOVE YOU xxkrista**


	8. The Light in the Darkness

**HEY! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! ❤ I had ****_SO_**** much fun writing this chapter! Sorry I was a day late on the update! :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**xxkrista ❤**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Light in the Darkness**

**Klaus POV**

I felt eyes upon me as I woke up, and realized that an angel was lying next to me, stroking circles on my arm. Caroline looked so beautiful and so full of light. He had really missed his Caroline, and was so glad to have her back.

She was everything he imagined. Her body was as flawless as her soul, and he knew that he was never going to let her go again.

And the thought of Kol wanting her, made him sick in his stomach. She was his. Forever his.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Lying here in his arms makes me feel so safe and warm. I have waited so long for him, and now here we are. There is nowhere I would rather be at this moment.

He looks at me as if I were some kind of angel. He makes me feel so comfortable and loved. And I love him, oh I love him.

Kol didn't mean anything to me, and I feel so bad that I lead him on. I was mad at Klaus - and my emotions were off - but that is no excuse. I had to set the record straight with Kol. He has to know that I don't feel anything for him.

"What are you thinking about love?" Klaus asked concerned. "Did you regret this?" Klaus suddenly started to get insecure.

"No! No not at all-" Caroline trailed off, and looked up to his beautiful blue eyes, one of her hands going up to his face and cupping the side of it. "I was thinking about you, and how I only want to be with you." Caroline smiled. She wasn't lying... She didn't want him to think she was thinking about Kol while with him.

"I am so glad to just be here with you. I don't want it to end!" Caroline said as she laughed. He smiled. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

She smiled again, "I am hungry, do you have any blood bags?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, would you like me to fetch one for you?" Klaus asked as he smiled.

"Sure." Caroline said. "Thanks." She smiled again. She was so happy to just be with him. He stood up, and she quickly missed his body so close to hers.

"I'll be right back love." Klaus said as he put on his PJ pants on and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I walked down the stairs when I heard the front door shut and hoped it wasn't bloody Kol.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted.

"Elijah..." Wait a second, was Elijah here the whole night?

"So I see that Caroline is over." Elijah commented, "How did that happen, I am surprised she didn't try to snap your neck..." Elijah sarcastically responded.

"Caroline has turned her emotions back on." Klaus said trying to change the subject.

Elijah smiled. "I am glad to hear it."

"Well I am going to fetch her a blood bag brother, so if you do not mind-" I said as I started to walk away when Elijah's hand went onto my shoulder.

Elijah whispered so that only I could hear, "Tell me when she is gone. We need to talk - its about Kol."

I nodded trying to keep my anger in, and went to the fridge and fetched a blood bag for Caroline. I vamp-speeded up into my room to find Caroline getting dressed for the day.

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

"Leaving so soon... And I thought we were hitting it off," Klaus commented sarcastically, and received a beautiful laugh from Caroline.

"Yeah.. Not really feeling it anymore..." Caroline said as she blushed and busted into laughter as she walked over to Klaus and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I have a guilty conscience... I have to go and apologize to Elena and Stefan. I was so horrible to them, and I said things I didn't mean... We have both moved on from all of the old high school drama... And I hate that I brought it up again." Caroline said. Klaus loved to watch her ramble. It was so adorable to him. She stopped, realizing that he got the point.

"Sorry..." She said as a small laugh came out her mouth again. "I am more than bubbly today..." Caroline said a smile coming up on her lips.

"I think you are more beautiful than ever." Klaus complimented. "You should get going then, love." Klaus stated.

"Yes, but can I come back later- for dinner maybe?" Caroline suggested as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Of course, I will make reservations." Klaus said, a smile creeping onto his lips.

He walked to her and gave her one more kiss on the lips before handing her the blood bag. "Goodbye, love."

She waved and smiled walking out of the house.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Elena didn't even bother to attend the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It was too painful - Just last year her best friend had won the pageant, and just last year Caroline was actually her friend.

I can't remember the last time Caroline and I "hung out" and had girl time. Since the Salvatore's came into my life, I pushed Caroline out of it. And now she has turned it off, and I feel guilty.

Caroline was right. Maybe I am the one who has brought her pain. I never knew she felt like that. I mean I thought Caroline was jealous sometimes - but I never thought she hated me. I even hate me.

I mean with the whole Stefan and Damon drama, and now Elijah? I just take people and tear them apart. It was time for a change. I need to be a better person. I need to take things slow, and not rush anything. If not for Caroline - then for myself.

All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Jer?"

"Hey Elena, Elijah is at the door." Jeremy said.

"Okay... I will be down in a moment." Elena opened the door to her bedroom and walked down the stairs to the door.

Elena opened the door, and there he was, the beautiful and oh-so-charming Elijah. "Hey Elijah." Elena stated, trying to keep cool.

"I need to talk to you..." Elijah said as he invited himself in, walking through the doors and into my living room. He sat down on one of the couches and I followed his actions.

"Okay. What about?" Elena asked. Why is he here? And why does he need to talk to me?

"Its about Kol," Elijah said, his strong and stern face looking to Elena's sweet and innocent one.

"I don't really know Kol... I am not really the one you should be talking to about this..." Elena said, mumbling her words, and stuttering. For some reason she was nervous, _really nervous. _

"and it's also about Caroline's safety." Elijah continued, now gaining my attention.

I sat their silent, but my face was telling him to keep talking.

"Do you remember when we had our last conversation about Kol and Caroline and I told you that Kol would never be so stupid to go after Caroline?" Elijah softly and slowly said as he waited for some kind of sign to move further.

"Yeah. I do..." Elena said, more confused than ever.

"I have had people watch over Kol since he has arrived to Mystic Falls, and they all noticed he kept stopping by an abandoned house."

"Okay, so Kol is mysterious- maybe he keeps his human blood bags there or something." Elena replied trying to reason with him.

"You see that was my first thought too," Elijah started, stopping to gather his thoughts into one complete sentence. "But Kol is not like that- he has always been opened to his feeding, and he usually goes for the easiest kill, it's not like him to go through all of that trouble just to feed on a human." Elijah continued, as if he was trying to figure it out himself.

Elena didn't really know what to say. She didn't know Kol at all. So why was Elijah telling her all of this?

"Well, did you tell Klaus." Elena questioned.

"No. Niklaus would jump to conclusions, and I don't even know if there is a threat." Elijah simply said.

"Okay... but I think you should tell Klaus. He has the right to know... So what do you think Kol has in there?" Elena asked, truly curious now.

"I don't know. But I intend to find that out." Elijah said as he stood, and fixed his well tailored suit.

"Are you leaving?" Elena asked, as she too stood up from the couch.

"Yes." Elijah said. "You must not tell anyone Elena." Elijah said. He walked closer to Elena, so that they were inches away from each other.

"You must stay away from Kol. I don't know what the matter is with him, and I don't want you to get hurt. Give me your word that you will not make company with him." Elijah intensely stared into Elena's eyes. He was not compelling her, but he was hoping she would listen to him.

"I give you my word Elijah." Elena responded giving him small and gentle reassuring smile. She blinked and he was gone. The door was closed and Elijah was no where in sight.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline walked onto the Gilbert's porch slowly trying to find the words to express her sorrow. Caroline was so awful to Elena.

She walked onto the porch, and the door opened suddenly, and she came face to face with Elijah. "Caroline."

"Elijah." she smiled.

Suddenly he was gone. Caroline shook it off, and walked to the front of the house to see Elena in the living room. Elena looked around, and then her eyes met mine.

"Caroline." Elena said as she backed away and towards the kitchen. She pulled out a stake, and pointed it at Caroline, "stay away!" Elena yelled.

"Elena. It's me. I turned it on again- I am so sorry-" Caroline said as her head tilted downwards in remorse. Caroline could tell it was going to be a long day ahead of her.

"Care?" Elena said, hope apparent in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I never meant it. I didn't feel, I - don't know what to say to make this better. I - need to make this better." Caroline said in one breath.

"It's okay. I should be the one to apologize. I made horrible mistakes, and I am so sorry that you hated me." Elena said as she put the stake onto the counter.

"Elena..."

"Caroline!"

The two girls rushed towards each other, two smiles plastered onto their faces, and embraced in a big hug that was long overdue.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I walked into the foray and saw Elijah once again.

"What was so urgent that you needed to talk to me about, 'llijah" Klaus asked. "What is so important about Kol?" Klaus was annoyed. Why was Klaus supposed to care, Kol certainly didn't care about him.

"I think there is something wrong with him - I think - Kol is under a spell or something," Elijah started, still trying to connect the dots.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

So, I won a little today. Elena forgave me. So next on the list ; Stefan.

I hurt him the most I think. We have been so close, and I have been helping him. What does that show him about me? Even his sober-sponsor turned it off - I hope he will not be too mad. I love him. I just hope my best friend can forgive me.

I drove up to the Salvatore Boarding House, and my fears got the best of me. I took a long deep breath. I am a vampire, so I don't need as much air, but right now - air could do me some good. I got out of the car, and walked to the door and rung the door-bell.

The door slowly opened, and an annoyed Damon stood at the door.

"What do you want Blondie?" Damon asked, but you could tell he didn't care.

"I am sorry - Damon..." Caroline started and swallowed. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you... But you deserve more than Elena. She is not the only girl in this world." Caroline said, trying to force a fake smile.

"Ahh..." Damon started, "your emotions are back on... How fortunate for you." Damon said as he walked to the bar and picked up a glass of bourbon, gulping it down.

"Yes." Caroline simply said. "Thank you, for road-tripping to help me. It means a lot." Caroline said, now a real small, but genuine smile grazing upon her lips.

"Of course. You mean a lot to Stefan. And he means everything to me. So.."

"Is he here?" Caroline interrupted, and Damon signaled his head to Stefan's room.

Caroline walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before barging in, and seeing him and Rebekah on the bed, together, naked under the sheets.

"Ah!" Caroline screamed, and she heard Damon chuckle.

"Payback is a _bitch_, huh Caroline?" Damon yelled through the house, his laughter not stopping.

Caroline was mortified. Stefan came out of his room, now wearing clothing, and slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Caroline... What do you want?" Stefan said, keeping his serious face on.

"I wanted to apologize... but if this is not a good time then I will come back later...-" Caroline trailed off, before she said something way inappropriate.

"You turned it on?" Stefan said, shock all across his face. If he was being honest with himself, he never thought he'd see his best friend ever again.

"Yeah..." Caroline said in a shy voice. "I am so sorry Stefan... I betrayed you, and I understand if you want me to leave..."

"Caroline... To be honest, I am glad you said what you did. I never had the courage to break it off with Elena on my own, and I knew that I really loved Rebekah. So thank you. I guess even with your emotions off you were looking after me..." Stefan said, a smile and laugh coming from his lips. Caroline soon joined after. She looked to Stefan, and he saw the light again.

"I missed you Care." Stefan said honestly.

"I missed you too, Stef." Caroline smiled and she hugged Stefan so tight, that if he was human, she might have broken him.

* * *

**Michealson Mansion **

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked. Now Elijah had his attention.

"I don't know Niklaus. He doesn't seem like our brother." Elijah commented, looking to Klaus for agreement.

Klaus gave him a nod.

"I have had some trusted people watching him. And they have pointed out that Kol has been visiting an abandoned home constantly since he arrived." Elijah pointed out.

"Well, what does that mean?" Klaus asked, taking a step closer to Elijah.

"I don't know, but I have someone finding out right now. He should be here shortly." Elijah reassured.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Her last stop. Kol.

She texted him and asked where he was, and asked him to meet her at her house.

_Okay see you in 10. -K_

I waited in the living room, when I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and walked to the door.

"Caroline," Silas greeted with a smile. "How are you?" He asked taking a step closer to me. He got so close to me, and leaned in for a kiss. I dodged it, and stepped back.

"Kol..." Caroline whimpered. "We can't do that. That's what I needed to talk to you about..." Caroline trailed off, and turned away from him and clasped her hands together, pulling them up to her face. She took a breath and her hands fell to her sides. She turned around again.

"What happened between us should never have happened. I used you and you will never understand how sorry I am for that. But my emotions were not on, and I wasn't thinking clearly..." Caroline was interrupted, when Silas crashed his lips to hers.

"Feel that sweetheart - fireworks." Silas said.

"I don't feel that way Kol... I don't feel that way about you - Please - accept this." Caroline said, her eyes pleading. Silas was not going to give up.

"Stop lying to yourself. You love me." Silas said seriously. His voice harsh and demanding.

"No. Kol. I don't love you." Caroline yelled. She sounded a lot harsher than she wanted to, and felt guilty for it.

"Yes- YOU DO!" Silas's voice got loud and deep, it sounded almost demotic. His hands clasped to Caroline's neck, and her back slammed up against the wall.

* * *

**Michealson Mansion**

"Elijah!" A man came through the door.

"Yes Steve, what did you find?" Elijah asked, his face hard and soft.

"He is holding someone captive, someone named Elizabeth Forbes." Steve told Elijah.

Klaus's eyes widened with shock. Caroline's mother?

"That's it!" Klaus yelled, as he reached his phone into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Klaus dialed Kol's number, and put the phone up to his face. "Kol, I swear, I will find you and kill you for this!" Klaus screamed throughout the house. His yellow eyes flickering, his wolf side ripping through.

"Brother, calm down. What has your panties in a twist?" Kol asked, scared but slightly amused.

"CALM DOWN!?" Klaus screamed. "I AM GOING TO PUT A DAGGER IN YOUR HEART FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO CAROLINE!"

"Caroline? I haven't heard that name in a while, Nik." Kol said. "I mean since she rejected you in that bar. She is a spitfire. Is she still rejecting your affections?" Kol said, a small smile seeking onto his lips.

"Don't play games Kol! Where are you!" Klaus yelled, his anger rising.

"As much as I would love to play games with you and Caroline, I am not stupid enough to get a dagger in my heart." Kol said. Klaus didn't buy it.

"Where are you Kol?!" Klaus repeated himself. His voice slowly returning to a normal volume. His voice was mean and strong.

"I am in Europe, Nik. I have been for a month." Kol stated.

"What?" Elijah butted in and grabbed the phone from Klaus.

"Kol give me your word." Elijah said seriously.

"Of course. What is the matter with the two of you?" Kol questioned.

Klaus took the phone back and hung up the phone. Klaus looked to Elijah.

"Klaus..." Elijah said, his voice slightly scared, and slightly disturbed.

"Silas." Klaus breathed. "SILAS!" Klaus screamed, his scream could have been heard all around Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"K-o-l" Caroline coughed out between breaths.

"You will admit that you love me!" Silas screamed causing Caroline to let out a whimper.

"ADMIT IT!" Silas screamed once more.

Caroline's breath quickened. Her eyes were wide from shock, Kol was hurting her.

"Kol - Yo - u - ar - e - hur - ting - me-" Caroline breathed, and suddenly his eyes softened and he let me fall to the floor.

"Caroline..." Silas begged.

"What the hell Kol!?" Caroline yelled.

"Ughhh... I am so done with all of this Kol talk..." Silas spat.

"What are you even talking about?" Caroline asked, scared and confused.

"You will know in time, love." Silas said.

"What-" Caroline was interrupted by a slight pain in the neck, and a devouring darkness that filled her mind. She felt her self weaken, and she hit the floor, and her sight slipped away, and so did she. At least - for now.

* * *

**The plot is getting more intense! I promise, the plot will only get more intense! :D I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Reviews if you have time! ❤**

**Love you guys! **

**xxkrista**


	9. Trapped

**Hey Guys! Ok so I owe everyone like the biggest apology ever! My mac computer chord broke, and my computer died so for a like a whole week I have had to survive without it, and my cell phone wouldn't let me update it there. SO I AM BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! I SERIOUSLY FEEL SO GUILTY! L Luckily I have found a computer that I could use! PLEASE FORGIVE ME :)**

**I really want to say thank you to the people who constantly are supporting me throughout this rollercoaster of a story! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST! :) I LOVE U GUYS! **

**And for the people just tuning in, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**xxkrista **

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Trapped_**

_"When a moment of weakness comes upon us, there is a moment when we realize that were not survivors, but warriors. We do what we know is right."_

Caroline woke up to the sound of nothingness. Her vision was hazy. And she had no clue where she was or why she was here. As if lightning had struck her, she jumped up and remembered everything.

Kol.

Why had he done this to her? Why was he so jealous and ruthless. Did Kol actually bestow feelings for her. No. No. No. This cannot be happening. And, Klaus…

What time was it? Did he notice that she was gone?

Caroline felt herself begin to grow stronger and sat up. Her neck was sore, and she assumed that it was because he had snapped her neck. Damn it.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. She wasn't in a dungeon, but in well decorated room that looked more expensive than anything she had ever owned. I guess it made sense, he was a Mikealson after all. But why hadn't he locked her up. Then, she realized all of her questions would be answered.

"Kol?" Caroline softly asked looking to the darkish figure at the other side of the room. No answer. "Kol? This is not funny. I can see you."

"Caroline. I thought you might have understood by now." A deep voice replied. It was nothing like Kol's voice. Caroline froze in her spot, fear rushing through her body.

"Don't you worry darling, I am not going to hurt you." The voice replied again, but this time you could sense emotion in his voice. - Vulnerability. She needed to play her cards right to get out of here alive.

"Who are you?" Caroline calmly questioned. She heard him let out a low but small chuckle.

"Don't you remember all of those nights we spent with each other, making passionate love. Your shower—" The stranger slurred, he let out a small noticeable purr that gave Caroline chills, but not in a good way.

"I really don't remember. You must have me mistaken." Caroline replied, holding a strong, but soft voice.

"Nope." The stranger quickly replied. "I remember every flawless detail… The noises you made. The way you looked at the peek of pleasure…" He purred. Only this time he revealed his face.

He was a good looking man, he was tall with a nice built, and no facial hair. He had short black hair, and he had bright green eyes. He gave her a smile that reminded her of someone. But she couldn't quite figure it out. It wasn't his face, but the way he carried himself. Almost like…

Kol.

"Caroline?" Silas asked.

"What?" Caroline quickly snapped her head out of her thoughts.

"I have some explaining to do." He started, "You have not been with Kol this entire time. He was almost like an illusion…" the stranger stopped, taking in her reaction. "It has been me who has been here with you."

Caroline's face went from complete shock, to confusion, to anger, to disbelief.

"Then who are you." Caroline said. It wasn't a question. The fear returned, as she slightly tilted her head to the right, waiting for a logical answer to put her mind at ease. It ended up having the opposite affect.

"Well sweetheart, you might have thought me to be Kol, but my sweet Caroline, my name is someone you might have heard of," He smiled to her warmly, and Caroline felt like she was going to be sick from disgust.

"Silas?"

* * *

**Mikealson Mansion**

Items were dispersed all crossed the mansion as Klaus was howling at the top of his lungs, his wolf side pushing its way through.

"Klaus, listen to me. We are going to find him." Elijah stopped, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "We _will_ find her." Klaus looked into Elijah's eyes, and for the first time in all of Klaus's existence, he knew Elijah was the most serious he had ever been.

"Thank you brother." Klaus replied, his breathing was evening out. This brought ease to Elijah.

"You love this girl am I wrong?" Elijah asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"She is my weakness, 'Lijah." Klaus's head tilted towards the ground. "I don't know if I could live knowing that I was the one who got her killed. She's—_everything_." Klaus whispered. Even though he knew Elijah would hear him, he hopped no one else did.

All of a sudden Dean came back in the house with a number of vampires. There were 20 maybe thirty of them." We will fight along side you. We will do everything to help you Klaus." Dean said. He was standing tall, no fear in his eyes as he pledged his loyalty. Klaus admired the brave vampire.

"Now, me must make a plan." Elijah stated turning his full attention to Klaus.

* * *

**Caroline and Silas **

To say that I was shocked and disgusted with myself, would be the understatement of the millennium.

"Silas?" I held my breath. I couldn't move. It was almost like I was paralyzed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Silas sarcastically replied. He saw the anger on my face, "Oh sweetheart, it was a joke! Lighten up."

"Lighten up!" I yelled. "I thought you were Kol, you snapped my neck, and locked me up! I will NOT lighten up!" I screamed. Next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall, his hand clasped around my neck.

"You will show me some respect," He snapped back. "Sweet," Silas kept getting closer, "sweet," his lips were inches from mine, I was completely outraged. "Car-roll-inee" he purred, as he crashed his lips onto mine. My hands went to his face, trying to shrug him off of me. I didn't respond to the kiss, and it only made him angrier. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth, but I resisted and he released my lips with a sigh. "We have plenty of time Caroline. Thankful for you I have more than enough time." Silas said as he released my neck.

I felt dirty. More than dirty. Klaus kept popping into my mind. Guilt swiped across me.

"I know you love me. You just will not admit it. Your stubbornness is such a turn on sweet Caroline." Silas insisted. The smirk on his face was so big, the corner of his lips hit the side of his face. Caroline wanted to slap it off his smug face.

"Please let me go." Caroline pleaded. Maybe he will let her go. Or maybe I am an idiot.

"Sorry sweetheart, not happening." Silas replied, the smirk falling from his face.

"Klaus will be looking for me– He will know that something is wrong!" I yelled.

Boy was that a bad move.

"Stop talking about him! He means nothing to you!" Silas yelled. His face seemed to be red with anger, it almost seemed like jealousy.

"Please Silas, if you love me—you will let me go." This time Caroline was begging. But her attempts were no use.

"You see Caroline, if I were to let you go, you would not see your mother." Silas said in a cunning voice.

"What?" Caroline breathed. Her mind flew back to the dream she had in the Salvatore cellar.

* * *

**Flashback****

"I came to warn you." Tyler said, not letting Caroline talk. She nodded her head wanting him to spit it out already.

"Warn me about what Tyler?" Caroline asked confused.

"Your mom is—" Tyler started but was not able to finish because he disappeared..

**End of Flashback****

* * *

Oh my god. Her mom is – _alive_?

"Where is she!" Caroline yelled.

"This is a two way street Caroline…" Silas said as he moved closer to her. "You have to cooperate."

"I will do anything! Please just let me see her!" Caroline yelled.

"Okay love, but on one condition." Silas purred as he raised one of his hands up infront of Caroline gesturing to the number one.

I didn't know what to do. So I did what I had to do. For my mom.

"What is that?" Caroline asked as her hands went on her hips and her head tilted to the right.

"A date." Silas simply replied.

She studied him. A date? I could survive a date without barfing right? A date to see my mom. I know what I have to do.

"Deal."

* * *

**Okay so this Chapter seems more like a filler chapter, but it is really important and helps the story flow better. **

**I hoped you liked it! **

**If you have time review me! :D**

**Since I feel bad I am going to have a description for the next chapter:**

_** With Caroline still trapped with a persistent Silas, Klaus and Elijah gather allies to rescue Caroline. Elena, Stefan, Damon and even Rebekah try to help Klaus and Elijah save Caroline from Silas. Caroline must endure a date with him, so that she can see her mother. When Caroline finds out more details of her "fake death" Caroline is floored. What happens when Caroline runs into a all-too familiar face, and cannot realize what side he/she is on?**_

**:D I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS! **

**much love xxkrista**


	10. A Helpful Code Part One

**Hey my wonderfuls! Here is another chapter! I decided to slip the chapter that I am working on in half, so this is part one! :D I have been so busy with trying to finnish my school work so sorry for not updating! **

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! So keep the reviews coming! They help me right the best story I can so thank you for everyone who does review! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Helpful Code Part One**

The room Caroline stayed in had no windows, and the door was always locked. Their had to be at least three vampire guards outside of the door because every once in a while she could hear them engage in conversation. All of a sudden she heard a similar voice outside of the door talking with the guards.

"Silas!" Caroline yelled.

Silas walked into the room with a large grin on his face.

"Yes darling?" he smugly replied.

"When do I get to see my mom?" she questioned, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"After I get my date." Silas poked.

"How about I see her first, and then you get your date." Caroline stated. It wasn't a question.

Silas loved when she did this. When she fought him. He didn't reply but his smirk grew larger, as if his mind was already made up.

Caroline could tell she was going to lose this battle. Maybe if she...

Caroline walked closer to Silas. His eyes widened as she came closer and closer. He softened. His smirk faded and he smiled genuinely. "please." she breathed. He felt a pang in his chest, and he felt like he would never forgive himself if he did not say yes after she practically begged him. What harm would it do?

Silas cupped Caroline's face and looked deeply into her eyes. She closed her eyes. She knew it was wrong, to use his feelings for her like this.

"Okay sweetheart." Silas said, caving in. She felt triumphant, her frown quickly turning into a smile, and then out of nowhere Silas kissed her lips softly. It was almost a peck, maybe a little bit more, it was slow, sensual, and she knew it meant everything to him. That's why she stopped it.

When she broke away from his face she was again consumed with guilt. She knew she was doing this to survive, but Klaus was all she could think about. The look on his face, how him seeing her kiss him would feel. But then again, she does. Tyler- Haley. Klaus - Haley

She forgave him, but a part of her still was fresh from the wound.

Silas looked at her and understood. "I will be right back," Silas left the room and Caroline was alone again. For some reason all she could think about was a memory from a couple months ago.

* * *

***flashback***

Caroline and Klaus laughed as they sat on the grass in the backyard of his extravagant mansion. She looked over to him and noticed he was already staring at her. She looked at him, and then turned her gaze towards the ground and blushed. Once she looked back at him she huffed, and laid down onto the grass, looking into the blue sky.

Klaus watched her, and quickly followed her actions. He looked up to the sky getting lost in his thoughts. A comfortable silence was shared before Caroline spoke up. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously her eyes still pointed at the sky.

"You." he said seriously.

Caroline shifted her eyes to him, and he moved his body so that he was laying on his side. His hand went to her arm and he started rubbing circles, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"You are always on my mind. I've tried to stop. I've tried turning it off, but I can't. And if I am honest with myself, I don't want to."

They got lost in each others eyes, and some how it was euphoric. She smiled softly but didn't respond. I mean how could she. She was still in pain from a heartbreak and here Klaus was, being - Klaus.

He broke away from her eyes. He didn't want to push her away. He knew she was so fragile. He just couldn't help himself. He was so in love with her. And she needed time to heal.

"Klaus..."

"I will wait for you Caroline." Klaus stated, his tone soft and completely serious. "When you are ready I will be here. I am going to be your friend because you need me to be. But, we both know how this ends..." he paused taking in her impression. She was a mix of happiness, sorrow, and almost relief. "I intend to be your last and only epic love Caroline. I want to spend an eternity cherishing you, spoiling you and making you smile and laugh. I want to spend an eternity making you happy." he smiled.

Caroline gasped truly mesmerized by his beautiful words. She smiled timidly. And leaned in and kissed his forehead softly and slowly.

"I know that if I let myself- I could fall completely and totally in love with you. But right now-"

"Is not the right time" he finished her sentence knowing the answer.

She nodded. He laid on his back again his eyes going towards the sky while she stared at him. Once she realized she was staring at him too long she looked back up to the sky. She placed her hand on top of his, and he responded by intertwining his fingers with hers. It felt so right. Like her hands were made for his. She continued her gaze towards the sky, while Klaus simply watched her.

***end of flashback***

* * *

Caroline replayed the moment over and over again in her head. She knew he meant every single word. That gave her hope. Even though it took her a long time to realize it, she knew just how much she loved him. That gesture had meant so much to her, and got her through the hardest of days. She needed to stay strong. She needed to get her and her mom out of there.

"Caroline!?" Liz asked as she ran into the room. She stopped taking her in completely and Caroline stared at her mother in awe. Was she really here?

"mom!" Caroline smiled as a tear escaped her eyes and she leaped into her mothers arms. Liz attacked her with an overwhelming amount of love, kissing her head and crying. Caroline's head was in the crook of Liz's neck as she sobbed and laughed. Liz cupped Caroline's face and pulled her up to face level. Caroline placed her hands onto the ones cupping her cheek.

"How are you alive?" Caroline asked. She still couldn't believe it.

She was interrupted by the sound of the door shutting and realized that Silas had left. He probably wasn't too far. She needed to keep her cool. She didn't really know if this was some kind of test. She was Caroline Forbes, god dammit, and she doesn't fail tests.

"I guess I had vampire blood in my system when I died. I'm guessing Silas's. When Tyler - killed me, I came back to life- well, vampire." Liz said awkwardly.

"If you had the choice, would you - have not become a vampire?" Caroline softly questioned. This was a really hard subject to address. Her dad died because he didn't want to become one, and her mom seemed so against it. Was it really so different now?

"Caroline..." Liz paused. "We don't have enough time for that right now"

Caroline nodded.

"Do you remember when we played Marco-pollo in the swimming pool at grandma and grampas?" Caroline said.

Liz's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

***flashback age 9* **

"Mom! Mom!" Caroline yelled as she ran into the house.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Liz asked worried.

"I was with Elena and Bonnie and they said that they have a secret language! They wouldn't tell me what the words were! I am so mad at them!" Caroline yelled as she put on her best pout face and stomped her foot onto the ground.

"I am sorry honey! Wait - how did you get home?" liz asked.

" I walked home.." Caroline said as she stared at the ground.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes! I told you to never do that! You could get kidnapped!" Liz yelled.

" I am sorry mommy! I just want a secret language of my own!" she cried out.

"Caroline don't do it again." Liz said as she dropped to her knees. She stroked Caroline's hair. "We could have a secret language of our own.. If you want..." Liz suggested.

"Ok! Promise if I are ever in trouble, then we can say 'do you remember when we played Marco-pollo at grandpa's house' so then you know if I am getting kidnapped." Caroline giggled and Liz shook her head.

"You got yourself a deal!" Liz smiled.

Caroline giggled and grabbed her moms hand pulling her into the kitchen, so that they can write their language.

***end of flashback***

* * *

"Caroline..." Liz gaped

"I love you mom..." Caroline's voice dropped to a whisper as she hugged her mom. "I am going to get us out."

Caroline released from the hug and smiled at her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too Care. You don't know how much I have missed you." Liz replied

"Yes I do." Caroline responded as she smiled.

* * *

**I hoped you liked part one! Caroline finally saw her mom!*OH THE FEELINGS* And I loved the Klaroline moment! It was so fun to write! **

**The next chapter is the sioroline? Carolis? idk but its their date! And we get to see Klaus and Elijah and the gang working together to save her! :D But don't worry, she is definetly not a damsel in distress. She can hold her own :D **

**I hope you take the time to review! :D Anyways love you ! I hoped you enjoyed! Untill next time klaroliners! :D**

**xxkrista **


	11. A Helpful Code Part Two

**Hey guys! New Chapter! YAY! This chapter is the set up for the amazing battle that is going to take place in the next chapter! But, it is not a filler chapter. There is minimual Klaroline but their is some indirect fluff! Just be paient with me! There are only two chapters and an epilouge left! :'( **

**But the good news is I have started another story called: A Foreign Melody All-human Klaroline fic! Go and check it out! I am almost done with the second chapter of that and should upload it my tomorrow night! But, I might upload it tonight as well.**

**I love you! Thank you to the new followers and favoriters, and reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! :D**

**Without further or do, Chapter 11 :D**

**xxkrista**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Helpful Code Part Two**

**Michaelson Mansion**

Klaus paced around the room as Elijah was on the phone with some people who owed him a favor.

Even though Dean and his pack of vampires agreed to go to war with them, that certainly wasn't enough to take on Silas and his allies.

Klaus believed Elijah when he promised to help save Caroline. Though a part of him, the part with insecurities, thought he was never going to see his beloved ever again. That he would never see her smile, or laugh, or be close to her. He was never going to hold her. He was never going to make love to her again. No. He couldn't think that way. Caroline will return. Even if he has to die to make that happen. He loves her too much to just let her go without a fight. And if a fight is what Silas wants, he's going to get a bloody war.

Caroline was _his. Only his._

"Klaus." Elijah yelled. When Klaus finally looked to him, Elijah fixed his tux and ran his hands over it, trying to remove the lint that wasn't there.

"Yes." Klaus simply replied. He felt numb, dark. He needed his light back.

"I know you miss Caroline, but you need to be on your toes, Niklaus. Silas could strike at any moment. We are Caroline's only chance." Elijah said as he placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"You are right 'lijah." Klaus replied as he gave his brother a weak smile.

The door to the mansion opened and Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena walked in.

"We have a location." Stefan said as he walked into the living room.

Klaus perked up slightly. "Rebekah is on her way. She is the one who found the building." Stefan finished.

"Rebekah?" Klaus asked dumbfounded.

Stefan was about to speak on her behalf, but was interrupted.

"You are welcome brother." Rebekah commented sarcastically as she walked into the room and stood by Stefan. Klaus was in shock. Why would she want to help him. He has only done awful things to her.

Klaus walked to Rebekah and pulled her into his embrace. She gasped, shocked by her brothers actions. She finally reacted, and swung her hands around him slowly. He pulled her in tighter and whispered, "Thank you dear sister. I could never repay you for this. But I will try." he whispered it so quietly, only Rebekah could hear.

She didn't know how to respond. She pulled out of his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes trying to find the answers there.

"You really love Caroline don't you?" Rebekah asked softly.

"More than anything in the world." he said seriously. "Its my fault. If anything happens to her..." he paused the hurt so easily seen in his eyes. Rebekah shook her head from left to right.

"Nothing will happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her Nik." Rebekah said. But she could tell Klaus still wasn't convinced. She cupped his face lightly and made him look into her eyes. "I give you my word Nik." she forced.

He smiled slightly. And placed his lips on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled softy. He thought of Caroline's beauty. Her hair, nose, eyes, lips, soul...

"She has changed you Nik. For the good." she smiled genuinely.

"Yes. She makes me want to be good." he smiled.

Dean walked into the room. "I was able to get 2 more packs of vampires. They said they would fight. They arrive in 2 hours." Dean stated.

"Thank you Dean." Elijah said.

Dean looked to Klaus who gave him a appreciated nod of honor. Dean smiled at this. He nodded back and left the room.

* * *

" Then we leave in 3 hours." Elijah said. "Except for Elena, of course." he commented. Everyone nodded while Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"What?! I don't think so!" Elena yelled to Elijah.

"Yes..." Elijah clarified as he stepped closer.

"It's my decision." Elena noted.

"Don't be stupid Elena. You're human. Silas wouldn't think twice about ripping your heart out." Damon concluded.

"I agree with Damon." Bonnie agreed.

"Glad to know we agree about something Bennett." Damon replied with a smile.

"Don't let it get to your head Damon." Bonnie replied playfully.

"I am going." Elena stated breaking up Damon and Bonnie's bickering- flirting, whatever it was they were doing.

"No you are not." Elijah demanded.

"You don't understand. I have been a more than a shitty friend to Caroline. Whenever I was in trouble, Caroline would always be the first one to fight for me. I'll be dammed if I don't do the same for her." Elena disclosed.

"Alaric trained me Elijah. And I will wear Jeremy's ring, or-" she paused. "I'll take some of your blood so that if I die..."

"No." Elijah raised his voice.

"You have no say in this Elijah." Elena concluded. "I am going." She stepped closer to him. They were inches apart from each other. "Please. Just let me do this." she begged. He looked deeply into her eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked softly, as his eyebrows slightly raised.

"I have never been more sure." She said. He could tell there was no regrets in her voice. He pulled up his right arm and moved the expensive fabric slightly up his arm. He bit into his wrist, and offered it to Elena.

He looked at her fiercely. She nodded in reassurance and stepped closer, and brought her mouth to his wrist, and sucked on it as she felt blood rush down her throat. It was disgusting, but she forced it down. She took her mouth from his wrist and smiled softly.

His finger grazed her upper lip as he wiped off the excess blood from it. He smiled back to her gent-fully.

And a war Silas is going to get.

* * *

**Silas and Caroline**

Caroline brushed her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. Tonight was the date Silas was making her go on. She hopped he didn't try anything. But she knew he would.

One of Silas's guards opened the door. "Come in." she sarcastically called out.

The stranger walked in. Except she wasn't one of Silas's guards.

When Caroline looked into the mirror she was flabbergasted.

"Elena?" She whispered in disbelief. What was she doing here? She could be killed! She swiftly turned around.

"Wrong." she placed her hands on her hips. "Try again."

"Katherine?" Caroline gasped.

"It's been awhile." Katherine commented. Caroline backed away from her.

" I am not going to hurt you Caroline. I am going to help you and your mother escape." Katherine interjected.

"And why would you do that?" Caroline questioned.

"So Klaus will give me my freedom." she simply stated with a shrug. "I want my life back." she honestly said.

Caroline nodded.

"You are going to go on your date with Silas tonight. After that, we will meet back here." Katherine said as she walked towards the door. "Tell no one. You cannot trust anyone. Silas can easily become someone else. Be safe Caroline." Caroline nodded, "Thank you."

She nodded and with that Katherine left the room, and Caroline walked back to her chair. She sat down in front of the mirror and starred at herself.

Was she really going to get out?

* * *

**Michelson Mansion**

Klaus and the gang loaded up with stakes and other weapons. They were going to get her back. And they were going to get her back tonight.

* * *

**Silas and Caroline**

A couple of guards walked in unannounced and placed 5 different dresses and pairs of shoes in front of her, and left.

The dresses were exquisite. One red, blue, yellow, pink and the last one black. Caroline was guessing he wanted her to wear one of them. She sought out the longest dress, the pink one, and put it on. She grabbed the silver pair of pumps and also put those on.

She couldn't help herself. She thought about him again. The second time they met, the ball. She remembered looking at the dress with confusion. And when she read the note that he left her, and she new everything had changed.

A tear escaped her left eye and she quickly swiped it away. No. Don't do this to yourself Caroline. Stop crying. Stop-

Caroline's tears flew down her face like water flowing down a stream.

Once she gathered herself, she put on some makeup to cover the puffiness. She let her hair go with natural curls. Once she finished she waited for someone to retrieve her.

About 15 minutes of waiting, a guard brought her out to some kind of patio, it had rose petals lined up the whole walk way until you reached a well decorated gusibeau. There sat Silas, with a huge grin on his face that she desperately wanted to smack off.

"You look ravishing Caroline." He huskily commented.

"Thanks." she replied awkwardly. When she looked in his eyes she saw lust. That is not a good sign.

"Come. Sit down darling." Silas gestured to the chair sitting right next to him. For some reason, this made her really nervous. And not in a good way.

She really just wanted to get this over with so that she could see Katherine. Wow. She never thought the day would come that she would want to see Katherine.

I guess when things change, they really change.

"Caroline is there something that is troubling you? You seem to be lost in your thoughts." Silas asked as he placed his hand on hers. She looked down and up to him as she gave him a questioning face.

He realized his mis-step and pulled his hand off hers. She was grateful he was acting semi-gentlemanly - you know- for Silas.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her annoyed face came to play. "You know other than being kidnapped and forced to be here, everything is just chipper." she replied sarcastically. She scoffed and turned away from him.

He sighed annoyed. "Caroline dear, let's not ruin the evening. You can't at least be pleasant for 5 minutes of the date before insulting me?" he forced a fake smile. She knew she was getting to him. Maybe he would get so annoyed, that he'd let her go early. A girl can dream right?

"Caroline you will be pleasant throughout this date. I was generous and let you see your mother first. I held my end of the bargain and so will you." he said as he tried to remain cool and collected.

"Fine." Caroline huffed. Well that dream was shattered.

Silas thought that he was getting through to her, if he only knew.

A man walked up to the table and placed two plates down on the table, while another man placed a wine and blood concoction jug on the table as well. The first guy came back with a big bowl of pasta, and the second waiter brought two wine glasses and left.

Silas watched her waiting for her reaction. She simply looked to him and gave him a forced smile. She had to admit that the food looked really good. And the blood- she could tell it was B positive, her favorite.

He smiled when he saw her eyeing the wine, and took the liberty to pick up her glass and pour her some.

She looked to him with wonder. She just didn't understand. Why her?

"There you go darling." He smiled wide, proud of himself.

"Thanks." she said as she picked up her fork and served herself some pasta.

"So..." Silas tried for conversation. "How are the guards treating you?" he asked as he severed himself some pasta as well.

"Okay, for a prisoner I guess." she replied as she grabbed her glass of wine and almost gulped half of it down. She was going to need more alcohol than_ this_ to get through tonight.

"You are not a prisoner, Caroline." Silas demanded.

"Then what would you call this then?" she said as her hand moved back and fourth gesturing between the two of them.

6 minutes passed in dead silence as they ate their pasta. When Caroline was done with the food she placed her fork onto her plate with a "clink". He looked up to her and she stood above her chair.

"Thank you for dinner." Caroline said as she tried to walk off but she crashed into his body, and grabbed onto his shoulders to keep her balance. She looked up to him and removed her hands from his chest.

"Let me take you for a walk." It wasn't a question.

He moved his arm in a triangle shape waiting for her to take it.

She might as well save the time. He would forceher to to do it anyway. So she hooked her arm between his gent fully trying not to get too close, and failed when he pulled in her in closer.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded and followed his lead.

We walked into the house and through a hallway until we reached a door. He opened it, and led me in. And then I realized where we were. _His bedroom-_

* * *

**Klaus and the Gang**

They were in multiple cars with more weapons than they could count. Damon and Stefan are going to split up between Wing A and Wing B along with one pack of the vampires. Elijah will be helping out the other pack at the entrances and kill those in the way. Dean's pack will be following me. They will find her, and get out. Bonnie and Elena will also follow me. We have planed a Dedisication spell, in which Elena happily volunteered, and Elijah gave her a stern interrogation before allowing it. He fed her extra blood just to be safe.

* * *

10 minutes from the location.

* * *

** Silas and Caroline**

"Silas.. What am I doing in here?" she asked as she turned around to face him when his lips attacked hers.

Her forced in into a wall. Her hands pushed at his chest because there was no way to detach her lips with the wall there. Damn him.

He pulled back slightly. "Please.. Don't.." she tried.

"You want this Caroline. You want _me_. And _only_ me. You _love_ me." he whispered. As he claimed her bottom lip. Her hands pushed at him again and he grabbed them with his and forced them up above her head.

He kissed her harder and tried to stick his tongue in her mouth, when she bit it, he backed away slightly.

"What is wrong with you!" Silas screamed.

"You just forced me upon yourself!"she screamed as she brought her arm up against her mouth and swiped it across it trying to remove the memory of his kissing her.

Silas stepped closer to her. He really fucked up.

"You wanted me to give you a chance?" she spat angrily, "Yeah well, you just lost it." she gathered herself and swiftly walked towards the door stomping.

He went after her and grabbed her hand. "Don't. touch. me." she said venom dripping from her mouth.

"No." He challenged. "I am not giving up on you! I love you! And you love me! You are just confused. But we both know how this ends." Silas stated as he stepped closer to her.

But we both know how this ends.. Ends.. Ends.." she repeated in her head...

_****Flashback ****_

"I will wait for you Caroline." Klaus stated, his tone soft and completely serious. "When you are ready I will be here. I am going to be your friend because you need me to be. But, we both know how this ends..." he paused taking in her impression. She was a mix of happiness, sorrow, and almost relief. "I intend to be your last and only epic love Caroline. I want to spend an eternity cherishing you, spoiling you and making you smile and laugh. I want to spend an eternity making you happy." he smiled.

Caroline gasped truly mesmerized by his beautiful words. She smiled timidly. And leaned in and kissed his forehead softly and slowly.

"I know that if I let myself- I could fall completely and totally in love with you. But right now-"

"Is not the right time" he finished her sentence knowing the answer.

She nodded. He laid on his back again his eyes going towards the sky while she stared at him. Once she realized she was staring at him too long she looked back up to the sky. She placed her hand on top of his, and he responded by intertwining his fingers with hers. It felt so right. Like her hands were made for his. She continued her gaze towards the sky, while Klaus simply watched her.

**_**End of flashback**_**

Caroline felt sick. She brought her hand up an slapped him across the face. She was angry, but know she is furious. No one gets to say those words to her. Only Klaus. It will only ever be Klaus.

His hand came back and hit her across her face. When he backed up two steps, he realized what he had done. "Caroline..."

Caroline was relived when he slapped her, because he would give her time away from him.

"Just leave me alone." she growled as she vampire-speeded off to her room.

* * *

She opened the door. Katherine was nowhere in sight. She walked in and threw her heels across the room.

Argh!" she yelled. "That stupid son of a bitch!" she shouted. That was when Katherine came out of the closet. Her mother smiled at her.

"We're breaking out." Caroline breathed. She smiled.

"We're breaking out." Katherine repeated proudly.

* * *

**Klaus and the Gang**

They pulled up 4 houses away from the location. Just as the blueprint, the house was large. They had a plan.

They are going to get her back. And they are going to get her back now.

* * *

**AHH! This is chapter 11! Klaus and the gang have finally arrived! Okay so I know you are all mostly "against Elena" But I am trying to make her likeable, so I hope I am doing a good job at that. **

**The next chapter will be fighting scenes and much much more! And I love Katherine and I thought she deserved a role in my story! YAY! :D **

**Okay so I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Review! Review! Review! :D**

**much love xxkrista**


	12. So Cold

**Chapter 12: So Cold**

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! A new chapter is here! Their are only two more left! :( I am so happy to have been on this amazing journey that is slowly comming to a close. **

**I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! You friken rock! Anyhow, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

**Silas**

Silas sat on his bed, and put his face into his hands. What had he done?

She had just started to warm up to him, he thought.

* * *

**Caroline and Katherine**

Caroline and Katherine stood face from face with big satisfactory grins on their faces.

"Katherine, I know that you are doing this for your freedom, but..."

"You're welcome Caroline." Katherine smiled.

"We better get going." Liz interrupted.

"You're right mom." Caroline said as she walked to Liz, she placed her hands on each of her shoulders and smiled. "I love you mom, and incase I don't make it out..." Caroline trailed off, Liz was furious that Caroline would ever mention something like that. "I want you to go on and live a full life without me." Caroline begged as a single tear streamed down her left cheek. "I want you to forget about me, and most of all, I want you to just be happy. Can you promise me that mom?" Caroline pleaded, trying to hold back tears. Even Katherine's eyes were getting damp.

Liz was dumbfounded. "No. Because that is not going to happen." she stated coldly.

"Mom..." Caroline begged.

"No." Liz practically yelled.

Caroline gave her mom a weak smile, and walked over to Katherine and whispered in her ear. "If we are in a situation where me and my mothers life are in the balance, I want you to leave me, and take her somewhere safe. Take her to the Salvatore boarding house. Please Katherine. I need you to promise me." Caroline pulled away.

Katherine looked Caroline straight in the eyes. Katherine nodded in reassurance. Caroline gave her another smile less weak than the other one.

"Caroline..." Liz spoke.

"We have to go, now." Katherine interrupted. Caroline was so thankful Katherine interrupted. And she had a feeling that Katherine was going to keep her word.

The three of them hesitantly walked out of the room, Caroline and Katherine in the front, Liz following close behind them. But once they reached the hall, Caroline went behind Liz, for protection.

* * *

**Klaus and the Gang**

Elijah pulled the hearts out of the 4 men standing guard in the front of the mansion.

Klaus and one pack of vampires followed in behind him as they made their way through the front section, slaughtering anyone who was in the way. By the end of the night, their would be a blood bath, he just hoped that none of them were his men.

Before Caroline came into his life everyone besides his family and close friends were disposable. Nothing truly mattered, especially human life.

Klaus ripped through people as he descended the stairs, every once in a while helping out his struggling men.

He needed to find her.

Stefan and Damon hugged tightly saying 'i love you's', and 'I'll see you soons'. They parted ways with their packs and made their way through the hallways, slaughtering the vampires who dare intercept their way to finding Caroline.

They searched every door and every corner for her on the first level. Nothing.

* * *

**Caroline and Katherine**

They could hear noises erupting from down stairs. It seems all of Silas's men, we're heading there. They moved quickly when they crashed into a group of guards.

Panicked, Katherine backed away slightly pushing Liz far behind her. Caroline vampire speeded to the front, when one of them pulled a stake onto Katherine. She intercepted it, and gave Caroline a knowing look.

"Ca-Caroline. Yes I would." Liz stuttered out.

"You would what mom?" Caroline said as she blocked a punch from one of the men, breaking his wrist and snapped his neck.

"I thought a lot about the question you asked the other day-" She paused, "I would have transitioned. Because I love you. You are my daughter. I would do anything for you." Liz said.

Caroline smiled to her mother. She knew what she had to do when she dodged another one of Silas's men.

Caroline realized that Katherine was slaughtering them one by one, but it wasnt enough. She looked to the raven haired girl after she finished draining one of the vampires of their blood, while he calasped to the ground.

"Go Katherine!" Caroline yelled. "NOW!"

Katherine grabbed Liz and vampire speeded out of there. Leaving Caroline alone.

Caroline backed away in defeat. "I am Caroline Forbes." the soldiers halted their movements. "I am pretty sure if you touch one hair on my head, Silas will have yours." she said coldly.

* * *

The soldiers grabbed Caroline and brought her to a familiar room. - Silas's room.

They rushed her through the doors, while Caroline thrashed. Silas stood in alarm, and his eyes flew out of his head when he finally heard the commotion down stairs.

"Caroline? PUT HER DOWN!" Silas spat. They quickly placed her onto the ground. Silas rushed to her side and placed his hands onto her cheeks, inspecting them.

"Did they hurt you?" Silas questioned.

"I am fine.." Caroline looked to the side avoiding his eyes.

"Get out!" he screamed. "Get down stairs and kill the intruders!"

Caroline looked up to him swiftly. He looked back to her and he connected his forehead to hers. "My love, I am so sorry for earlier." he honestly apologized. She backed away from him trying to hide her disgust.

"Stop. Just stop." she made distance between them. He wasn't happy about that.

"Caroline stop fighting this, us." he said getting closer to her. "I love you!" he exclaimed.

"I don't love you! Don't you get that!" Caroline shouted.

He was beyond angry, he threw her up against a wall and the wall broke in its wake.

* * *

**Klaus**

Klaus made his way through searching for her. He needed to find her. She just needed to do something, anything, so he would know where she is.

* * *

**Silas and Caroline**

Caroline grunted at the impact her back made against the wall. "Why are you doing this to me! I did nothing to deserve this!" she yelled.

* * *

**Katherine**

She kept running when she bumped into a familliar face.

"Elijah.." she breathed.

He noticed Katherines grip on Carolines mom.

They looked deeply into each others eyes. It's almost as though no time had passed between the two.

She nodded. And he knew that she was trying to help. He saw a glimpse of his Katerina in this Katherine facade. His emotions got the better of him.

She smiled softly trying to break the tension. "I gave my word to Caroline that I would get her mother out," she paused when she noticed Elijah's hopeful eyes. "Silas's men must have taken her. His room is the last one on the right hand side." she told.

He didn't know what to say. She nodded one last time giving him a small and genuine smile before she vampire speeded out of the house.

* * *

**Caroline and Silas**

"Stop with this foolishness!" Silas screamed.

"I don't love you! Nor will I EVER love you! I love Klaus! It will only ever be him!" Caroline screamed back.

Before Caroline knew it he felt a pain errupt in her chest, she sucked in a breath.

What had she done?

* * *

**Elijah**

Elijah was left breathless. Katherine, he knew, had always known-

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Caroline scream. He rushed to where Niklaus was.

* * *

**Bonnie**

Bonnie followed behind Klaus and his men as they walked through the house. She heard a faint noise that startled all of the men.

* * *

**Klaus**

He heard her scream. Anger coursed throughout his bones. He and the men vampire speeded to the noise.

He opened the door and he saw the one image he thought he would never had seen. Caroline- Silas hand-

Silas had his hand through her ribcage. He noticed how truly angry Silas was, as a tear escaped her beautiful face.

This was not how he wanted to see her. He wanted to embrace her, kiss her and hold her tight.

* * *

**Elijah**

Elijah saw Bonnie. "I know what I have to do." Bonnie said as she called for Elena.

Elena ran to Bonnie with a sprint. "We have a plan B." Elena told Elijah.

* * *

**Klaus, Caroline and Silas**

"Do. Not. Move." Silas warned.

"Don't do this." Klaus said. "You love her. Could you _really_ hurt her?" Klaus questioned. "Because if you _truly_ loved her." Klaus paused taking the smallest step closer. "You would _never_ lay a finger on her pretty little head."

Silas shifted a little. He huffed.

"Maybe that's why she loves _me_." Klaus tested, "because she knows that I would _never_ hurt her."

Silas grew angrier by the second. How dare he! HOW DARE HE!

"Ple-Ple-ase.." Caroline choked out.

"You never loved her." Klaus spat. "You don't care, about her!" he roared.

"Yes I do! You know nothing of Caroline and I's relationship!" Silas yelled.

"Oh really... Do you treat her like a princess or kiss her..." Klaus stepped closer. "Or is it forced, because she knows what a monster you truly are." Klaus concluded, tilting her head to the right

Silas was as red as a tomato. All he could see is _red_.

"S-stop." she breathed, taking shallow breaths. She was scared. She knew that this was the end.

Klaus inched closer.

"I will rip her heart out if you come any closer Michealson!"

"No you won't. Because you would never forgive yourself if you did that." Klaus teased.

"I mean," Klaus continued as he got closer, "You claim to love her?" he stepped on more foot forward before stopping, a smug look appearing on his face.

Suddenly it got quiet as a body fell to the ground. Completely lifeless.

Darkness took over the whole room. Gasps coursed throughout the room. The body turned grey as it lay on the ground.

* * *

**_Oh you can hear me cry_**  
**_See my dreams all die _**  
**_From where your standing _**  
**_On your own,_**

**_It's so quiet here_**  
**_And I feel so cold_**  
**_This house no longer _**  
**_Feels like home._**

**_So Cold - Ben Cocks_**


	13. Forever and Always

**Chapter 13: Always and Forever**

**A/N: Hey my beautifuls! I got so many hilarious reviews! I knew the cliff hanger would keep you wondering where I was going to take the story, and I hope i don't dissapoint! This is the last "real" chapter of Seeking Emotion! *boo!* but I will have an epilogue, which will techinically be "chapter 14" :) I just want to thank everyone for their continuous support on this story! I have grown so much as a writer and I have you to thank for that! Sorry for the long A/N :D I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and appreciate you! Anyhow, here is chapter 13!**

* * *

**Previously on "Seeking Emotion":**

**_Suddenly it got quiet as a body fell to the ground. Completely lifeless._**

**_Darkness took over the whole room. Gasps coursed throughout the room. The body turned grey as it lay on the ground._**

* * *

_Can you hear my call?_  
_Are you coming to get me now? _  
_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me_

_I'm in here_  
_I'm calling out but you can't hear_  
_Can anybody hear?_

_I'm In Here - Sia_

* * *

Silas dropped his hand from Caroline's chest as Bonnie came rushing in with Elena. Elijah's hand connected to Silas's chest holding him in his place.

Caroline fell to the ground, and Klaus ran to her, grabbed her and placed her by Bonnie while and then helped Elijah keep control of Silas. Klaus knew this spell anywhere.

The desiccation spell.

Bonnie was on the opposite side of the room, her hands placed over Elena's heart as she chanted loudly.

Caroline regained strength. She got up to her feet. "Stop! Don't do this Bonnie!" Caroline yelled shaking her head frantically. She would not let Elena die for her.

But it was too late. Elena's heart beat stopped, as the Salvatore brothers came barging into the room.

Elijah and Klaus placed Silas on the ground.

Caroline was shaking with sobs over Elena's dead body. "No!" she cried out a hand connecting to her chest. She felt physical pain in her chest. _Elena- she's- dead._

Klaus came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Love, Elena drank Elijah's blood." he told. "She'll be fine."

She looked to him with hopeful eyes. She let out a sigh of pure relief and happiness.

She stood up and turned to him. "Nik." she sighed, a smile formed on her lips.

"Sweet Caroline.." Klaus breathed a smile appearing on his face. He cupped her cheeks sensually.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Tears desended from her eyes.

" I love you." Klaus proclaimed holding onto her tighter. He couldn't lose her again. It would kill him.

"And I love you." Caroline smiled keeping her loving gaze with his. She placed her hands over his, holding his firm hands to her pale face. Oh how she loved this man.

Klaus brought his lips to hers for a searing kiss, that made her knees weaken. Her hands grasped his tighter, holding on for dear life.

She pulled back quickly remembering her mom and Katherine. Klaus looked to her in confusion.

She released his grip, "We need to get to the Salvatore boarding house now." Caroline said determinedly.

Klaus was puzzled. Caroline was antsy. He remembered Caroline's mother. "Sweetheart your mother..." Klaus was interrupted.

"I know..." Caroline quickly replied. "She is safe, she's with Katherine."

The whole room except for Elijah was stunned into silence.

"Katerina!?" Klaus growled.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and placed her hands onto his shoulders soothingly. "She came to rescue me."

Klaus gave her a questioning look.

"She gave me her word that she would protect my mother. " she continued as everyone hesitantly listened, still not believing it.

"When I saw Katherine, she helped me." Caroline looked to Elijah. "She said it was because she wanted to gain her freedom." she shot him a knowing look.

Elijah looked away from Caroline's gaze, and she looked back to Klaus.

"She was breaking me and my mother out, the same time you guys were. Silas's guards came and she promised me she would no matter what keep her safe. She gave me her word." she looked back to Elijah.

"I don't trust her, Caroline. Your mother is probably in danger," Klaus spat. He looked to Stefan who nodded.

"Damon and I will start to look for her. We will find her." Stefan promised as he gave a small smile to Caroline. Caroline shook her head in response. Not believing her mother was in danger. For some weird reason, she knew she could trust her- and she did.

Damon and Stefan made their way closer to the door.

"I saw her with your mother Caroline." Elijah interjected. This made Stefan and Damon stop in her tracks. They hesitantly turned around.

Elijah walked to Klaus who seemed furious. "And you did not kill her instantly!" Klaus roared.

"She told me where to find Caroline." he looked pleadingly to his brother.

Klaus was more than furious. "You did not know that Caroline had told her to keep her mom safe, where does your loyalty lye brother!" Klaus yelled, making Caroline flinch.

"I could see it in her eyes, Niklaus!" Elijah's cool-facade faded, and it filled up with anger.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled as she walked closer to Klaus. Caroline was not happy with him.

"He is your brother." she told him sternly. "He came to save me - put his own life in risk, god knows what kind of weapons Silas had," she continued getting angrier every second, "And you have the _nerve_-" she poked his chest roughly, still defending Elijah. "to say he- of all people-_ has not been loyal_?" she dared him to respond.

Klaus looked ashamed. Hell, he should be.

"Apologize." she demanded.

Everyone in the room, was stunned. They knew she had a hold over him, but no one knew he'd let her boss him around.

"I'm sorry 'lijah," He apologized as his face looked to the ground. He felt Caroline suddenly rub his back soothingly, knowing this to be hard for him.

He smiled when she kissed his back lightly over his henley.

With a gasp Elena woke up and everyone's gaze fell upon her. She pulled in unnecessary air.

"Elena," Caroline breathed. She ran to her friends side, Bonnie following her actions.

The three best friends embraced in a hug, and Caroline couldn't hold back her tears.

"Thank you, Elena," Caroline smiled.

"Any day Forbes." Elena replied with a mirroring smile.

* * *

Caroline stood up. "I need to leave," Caroline said as she swiftly made her way to the door, but she was stopped by Klaus.

"I don't trust her," Klaus stated.

"But I do," she said softly, as she caressed his face. She gave him a weak smile.

"Let me come with you." Klaus propositioned.

"You have to promise me, that you will not hurt Katherine." she told.

"I cannot promise that." he said honestly.

"Fine." she said as she let go of his grip, and pushed past him, making her way closer to the door.

"No Caroline!" Klaus ordered.

She turned to him. "Elijah will come. NOT you." she said angrily.

Elijah nodded and made his way to Caroline. "I'll make sure she is safe, brother." Elijah said calmly.

Klaus was angry but nodded back anyhow. He had to find a place for Silas that no one knew about. He also needed to get Elena human blood to complete her transition.

His hybrids no longer mattered to him. All he wanted was Caroline.

Elijah followed her out of the room.

The bad thing about loving Caroline, he forgives her so easily.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah made their way to the Salvatore Boarding House in silence. Caroline was the one to break it.

"Elijah I am not stupid." Caroline inferred out of the blue.

"Why would I think you are stupid?" Elijah asked truly confused.

"You think I don't know that you are totally head-over-heels in love with Katherine." Caroline said matter-of-a-factly. She looked to him and gave him the 'don't even deny it' face.

"Caroline..." Elijah said not knowing how to react. "My love for Katherina-"

"has never faded. And probably never will." she interrupted. "It's _okay_ to love her Elijah." Caroline said seriously. He looked to her in amazement.

"No one has ever said that to me before." Elijah confessed.

It broke Caroline's heart to know that Elijah had to have constantly searched for Katerina in intentions to kill her. That he could never be with his one true love.

"I know she loves you." Caroline told.

Elijah pulled the car over and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked to Caroline with hope filled eyes.

"Katerina and I have not spoken in-"

"A long time." Caroline inquired.

"yes." He replied sadly.

Caroline put a soothing hand on his shoulder, "You have the chance to now." she smiled. He returned her smile with his own.

"I see why Klaus is so in love with you." Elijah spoke honestly. "You are filled with light. Even amongst all of the darkness you have faced." he sighed, "Even in my thousand years of living- give or take," Elijah said with a slight laugh, that made Caroline do the same, "I have not met someone who can be forced upon the most ungodly circumstances, and come out of it with grace and poise." he smiled genuinely. " I truly hope that never changes."

"Me too." Caroline smiled.

* * *

**Elijah**

Elijah started to drive again. His head was wrapped around what Caroline had said.

'I know she loves you.'

Those five words restored his hope. All this time it has only been Katerina. He protected Elena, because in the end, that was Katherina's blood. Her only remaining family. No matter how screwed up.

He knew Elena felt something for him, but it was not returned.

He tried to forget- but he couldn't do it any longer. He needed to confront his fears. He needed to confront Katerina.

When he got out of the car, he could smell her. A beautiful lavender smell filled up his senses.

* * *

Caroline ran into the house and found her mother sitting on the couch, tapping her foot like a crazy person. Her mother only did that when she was scared.

"Mom." Caroline cried out as the Forbes women ran to each other and hugged like their was no tomorrow.

Liz started to cry and Caroline did the same. Caroline pulled away from her mom, who smiled brightly at the sight of her daughter.

"I am okay mom." Caroline said.

"So am I... Now that you are here." Liz said as she hugged Caroline again.

They were both so caught up in each other they forgot about Elijah and Katherine. When she looked up she saw the way the two star-crossed lovers looked at each other.

Snapping them out of their gazes she thanked Katherine who gave her a nod.

* * *

**Elijah and Katherine**

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Caroline said awkwardly as she ran her and her mom upstairs.

Caroline stayed in a vampire hearing zone, so that she could listen in.

"Elijah." Katherine spoke softly, a small smile blessing upon her lips.

"Katerina, thank you- for helping Caroline. I understand you want your freedom." Elijah said firmly. "I will do everything in my power to insure that that happens." Elijah spoke honestly.

Katherine looked to him with pure amazement. "Thank you," she said losing her cool. She shook her head, and grabbed her coat from the seat, giving him a smile before walking towards the door, until she stopped in her tracks.

She turned around and looked into his eyes, brown on brown. "That was not the only reason I helped Caroline- Elijah," she spoke hesitantly, quickly regretting it, she looked to the ground, feeling embarrassed. She sighed inwardly and walked closer to the door when she connected to Elijah's firm chest. She looked up to see his face; a mixture of hurt, hope, happiness, and relief.

She was scared. She would never admit it to anyone else, but Elijah always made her feel weak in the knees, and not from fear.

"I am sorry..." she apologized.

He nodded in disapproval.

"I have waited centuries to be this close to you again, Katerina." he spoke with passion, that overwhelmed her greatly. "Ever since the day we met, I have been madly in love with you." he declared. "Even after everything I am still as in love with you as the day we met, if that is even possible," he told honestly.

A tear escaped her eye. She tried to compose herself.

She took a deep breath. Holding back her tears, "I am not weak Elijah. I do not feel," she paused, "I do not love," she looked into his eyes and a tear escaped her eye, "but with you -" she gave him a soft smile as her head tilted, and she scrunched her nose.

"I am weak." she paused, "and in love," she proclaimed "and it scares the hell out of me." Katherine swallowed.

"I have tried - I have tried to get over you. But - I couldn't." she confessed more tears flowing down her face. "And when I heard you were going after Silas- I had to help." she looked down.

"I wanted you to be happy, Elijah." she smiled to the ground. "I knew your happiness would come with your brothers."

Elijah was stunned by her honesty. This was the Katerina he fell in love with.

He gently forced her chin up, so that he could look into her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Elijah, I never will," her voice broke, as more tears formed. "I am so truly sorry," she apologized. He knew she meant for everything. For running from him. For never really giving him a real chance.

"I have done so many unforgivable things in my lifetime Elijah..." she said with a sad smile as she backed away from him. "But I hope that one day, you can- forgive me." she quickly spoke as she continued to the door.

Elijah shook his head from left to right. "If we seize to believe in love, why would we want to live," Elijah quoted.

Katherine stopped again. She swallowed, but this time when she turned, Elijah walked towards her and cupped her face, crashing his lips onto hers.

Elijah kissed her hard and soft at the same time. He finally got the girl. After almost a thousand years of torture, he finally got his happy ending.

He pulled away looking into her eyes lovingly. "I will always forgive you, my Katerina."

"I love you, Elijah." she kissed him again, and broke away as their foreheads connected.

* * *

Once Caroline composed herself, she called Klaus. "Caroline, is everything alright?"

"Yes, meet me at the Grill." Caroline smiled.

"Okay love." Klaus said calmly.

Caroline and her mom left, sneaking out the back of the Boarding House, not that Katherine and Elijah would even notice.

Caroline dropped her mom off at home and told her she would be there soon.

Caroline made her way to the grill, when she saw Klaus sitting there impatiently waiting for her. She smiled to herself. Oh how she loved this man.

He saw her starring at him from the window, and he smiled at her lovingly. She walked into the grill and sat down next to him.

"How about that date you promised me?" Caroline asked with a big smile on her face.

"I wouldn't want anything else in the world, love." Klaus replied taking Caroline's hands in his.

"We made it," Caroline whispered with a sigh of happiness.

Klaus kissed Caroline's knuckles softly and looked to her with adoration.

"I love you Caroline," Klaus stated lovingly.

"And I love you, Nik." She told.

Caroline and Klaus half-stood up and kissed each other slowly and passionately over the wooden table, earning disapproval from others in the grill. They pulled back slowly forehead to forehead, looking deeply in each others blue eyes.

"To a lifetime" Caroline whispered.

"To _our_ lifetime" Klaus breathed.

* * *

_You got something I need,_

_and in this world full of people_

_there is one killing me, _

_and if we only die once,_

_I want to live with you._

_Something I Need - One Republic_

* * *

**Well thats it folks! I have had such an amazing journey writing this story! I hope you had one too! I want to thank you all again for the encouragement and love that I got with this story! You have affected me greatly, and I love each and every follower and reviewer! **

**The Epilogue is going to be the last offical part of the story, I will get that up in the next few days! :D I love you guys! :D**

**If you havent yet check out my newest story A Foreign Melody! **

**Peace 3 :D xxkrista**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it guys! The ending of Seeking Emotion. I could not have wished for a better group of readers, I seriously love you guys so much! All of the support throughout this story has really helped me grow as a writer. And for that I could never thank you. Every review, follow and favorite has really touched my heart. You mean everything to me. **

**This ride has been amazing! And I am so glad that I could share it with you. **

**And for the last time; here is Seeking Emotion.**

**xoxo krista**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**6 Years Later **

Caroline and Klaus sat on the couch in their mansion in London. Caroline nuzzled into her boyfriend while they watched some kind of vampire movie on TV.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" he yelled. "No wonder why I never watched these idiotic movies!" Klaus huffed.

Caroline laughed at his outrage. "It just a movie," she said in between giggles.

"A movie, it's false information! I don't, nor will I ever bloody sparkle!" he said.

Caroline laughed again.

"I refuse to watch this." he told her.

"There are _better _things that we could do right now..." she hinted seductively.

He looked to her, a wolfish grin on his face. "What do you suggest, love?" he asked innocently.

"Well..." she said as she ran her fingers down his chest, landing on the front of his pants. He growled, as his hand grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers. They made out, taking (ripping) off of each others clothing. The two were so invested in each other, they didn't notice that someone was coughing rather loudly.

Caroline pushed Klaus off of her, realizing that she was shirtless, she grabbed the available pillow and shielded her chest. Luckily, she was still waring her bra. Katherine walked in seconds later, a huge grin on her face, laughing at the scene before her.

"Elijah!" Caroline yelled in absolute embarrassment. Klaus growled, "Brother, why exactly are you here unannounced?" He demanded.

Katherine stepped forward and held out her hand to them both. Caroline shrieked, jumping up, forgetting that she was shirtless and attacked Katherine in a huge hug as she grabbed her hand and looked at the rock on her finger. Caroline turned to Elijah, "YOU POPPED THE QUESTION! CONGRATS!" she yelled as she ran and hugged Elijah. He was slightly uncomfortable because Caroline still wasn't waring a shirt.

She stepped back, "Sorry," she said realizing his discomfort. She looked back at Klaus who looked slightly angry. "God are you seriously jealous right now. Elijah is your brother, he just got engaged! He is not interested in me." She said as she placed her hands onto her hips.

Klaus pouted. She sighed walking back to him and put her shirt back on, when Kol walked into the door, Rebekah and Stefan following close behind.

"I am all for Caroline not wearing a shirt." Kol quipped. In a matter of seconds Klaus had Kol pinned to the wall, giving him threats if he even looked to Caroline again. She rolled her eyes and embraced Rebekah and then Stefan.

"I guess somethings never change." Stefan said.

"Oh my, Stefan! Did you just tell a joke!?" Katherine teased.

"Sassy Stefan's back! I missed you!" Caroline said as she hugged him tighter. "I missed by best friend." she squealed.

"I missed mine too." Stefan said as she released him.

Klaus still had Kol pinned to the wall.

"I actually think its rather unfair that Caroline here has seen me naked, and I haven't seen her naked. I mean its only fair." He teased.

Klaus stuck his hand into Kol's chest. Caroline sighed. "It was a joke Nik." she said.

"I will rip your heart out of your bloody chest!" He yelled at Kol.

Caroline walked over to Kol and Klaus. "Nik, stop." she asked.

"Caroline..." Klaus growled.

"Nik..." Caroline countered.

"He is acting like a bloody nuisance!" Klaus yelled.

"I will be mad at you if you get blood on this carpet! It was expensive!" She raised her tone.

"Glad. To. Know. You. Care. About. My. Well. Being." Kol choked out sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you were kind of asking for it." Caroline said.

Klaus released his hand from Kol's chest and stomped to the bathroom and cleaned his hand while muttering things he will do to Kol in his sleep if he speaks about her like that again.

Caroline pushed Kol away from the carpet. And pointed her finger at him. "Stop infuriating your brother!"

Kol laughed. "Never."

"Fine then i'll let him dagger you again." Caroline shrugged her shoulders and walked away to the bathroom. Kol suddenly got serious. "I am sorry!" he yelled. Caroline laughed.

She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I am sorry, love." Klaus apologized.

"It's okay." she said as she kissed his temple. "I love Y-O-U. No one else."

He smiled and whipped around so that he was facing his beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"I love you too." he smiled genuinely. He kissed her softly. "God I wish we were all alone so we could finnish -" Klaus kissed Caroline passionately as his hands traveled to her butt, lifting her up and placing her onto the counter.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Rebekah yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the party has arrived." Damon said as he walked into the door with his wife of 4 years, the one and only Bonnie Bennett.

6 years ago Damon realized his feelings for Bonnie, but it took her a long time for her to admit hers. She thought they could never be together because she never wanted to become a vampire. She didn't want to lose her magic. But 3 years ago, when a witch said there was a loophole, she became a vampire with her witch abilities. Caroline never thought in a million years she'd see the day where Damon and Bonnie would fall in love. But she never realized how truly perfect they were for each other in the first place.

When they got married, it was a beautiful wedding in southern Spain. They even invited the Michealson's. Because apparently "most of them were going to be there anyway".

The whole event was planned by of course the one and only.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled as she jumped off of the counter and vampire speeded to her best friend.

"Care!" Bonnie yelled as they hugged.

"No love for Damon! I am offended Blondie!" Damon said as he put his hand to his heart faking like she offended him.

She sighed and hugged Damon. She laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Yep. But he's my dork." Bonnie replied happily.

Klaus walked out into the living room and gave Kol a glare.

"So not that I am complaining or anything," Caroline started. "But I know why Katherine's here, so why are all of you?" she asked.

"Well..." Katherine spoke for everyone. "I was going to ask you if you could plan a wedding for like...now." she asked.

Caroline was surprised. "Of course I can. Have you met me?" Caroline asked and everyone laughed.

"Why are you going to get married this fast?" Caroline questioned.

"Why not? I mean we have waited for centuries. I think the question is why haven't we." Elijah answered thoughtfully.

Caroline smiled. "Of course."

4 days later Caroline planned an extravagant wedding.

The wedding was everything they could have imagined. Katherine wore a very beautiful white Vera Wang fitted wedding dress, decked out with lace. The dress looked like it was made for Katherine. It was a true one of a kind.

Elijah wore a beautiful suit that he carefully picked out. It took him two days to find the perfect matching hanker-chief.

Katherine walked down the aisle, after her court of course which consisted of Caroline and Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan, and even Damon and Bonnie.

After the beautiful ceremony they came to a more than perfect party.

Nothing was more perfect in Elijah and Katherine's opinions.

* * *

**1 year later**

Stefan got down one knee. Rebekah said yes.

It was their 9 year anniversary and Stefan popped the question in front of everyone.

4 months later Stefan and Rebekah were happily married in France. The whole gang flew out for the wonderful event. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol walked her down the aisle and gave her away to Stefan. Caroline thought it couldn't have been more beautiful.

* * *

**2 years later. **

It was New Years Eve. Rebekah and Caroline threw a beautiful party, and invited the gang.

Caroline was talking with Katherine, Bonnie and Rebekah when Klaus came to her and pulled her to the front of the room.

Everyone gathered around, they all knew what was going to happen. Caroline was as clueless as ever.

"Caroline," he took her hands into his. "You have taught me the most important of things in life, that I had not learned in one thousand years of existence. You taught me how to care.- You taught me forgiveness," he looked to Katherine and smiled, then he looked back to her. Caroline was totally confused. "You taught me how to love." He paused. "I honestly have no idea why you are with me. I don't deserve you." He said as he gripped her hands tighter. She tilted her head, a tear escaping her eye. She tried to speak but he shushed her and continued, "But for some, unknown reason, you gave me a chance." He paused. He looked deeper into her ocean blue eyes. "And I want to spend an eternity, cherishing, and loving you." He released one of her hands and got down on one knee. She gasped placing the free hand over her mouth.

She shook her head. "You don't have to do this because everyone else did." Caroline told.

"Sweet, sweet Caroline. I love you more than life itself. I wouldn't have it any other way." he spoke honestly.

She smiled. "Will you, Caroline Forbes, promise to spend an eternity married to me?"

She smiled. The tears flew freely from her beautiful porcelain face. "Yes." she shrieked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She repeated.

Klaus stood up and placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately, holding on for dear life. He did the same.

Everyone in the room took it as a sign when they vampire-speeded into the wall, still kissing and ripping off each others clothes, to leave.

* * *

**4 months later**

It was then. On that day. That Caroline's dream finally came true.

Caroline stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful sweetheart dress that was fitted until it reached the bodice, and then flowed down to her feet. The dress was embroidered all over the cleavage, and trailed down beautifully down her dress. The ivory color matched perfect with her skin tone. Her mother walked in and gasped. "You look beautiful, Caroline." Liz said, as tears flew freely from her eyes.

"Mom! Don't cry because-" Caroline gulped, trying to keep the tears from falling, but failed.

"LIZ! Do not ruin my masterpiece!" Katherine said going up to Caroline with a makeup sponge. "Stop it god dammit!" Katherine yelled at Caroline. Caroline and Liz broke out into a fit of laughter. Bonnie and Rebekah sat on the bed shaking their heads trying not to laugh.

Liz walked up closer to Caroline. Caroline could see she was holding a box.

"Something old and blue." Liz shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline took the box gent-fully, examining it. She opened the box, where a beautiful tiara was. It was silver, with blue gems strategically placed. "Is this Nana's tiara?" She gasped and Liz nodded her head. She walked over to Caroline and placed it into her perfect waves. "Beautiful." Stefan said as he walked into the door.

"Stefan." Caroline smiled.

"You look beautiful Caroline." Stefan said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"You look handsome yourself ." she replied.

"Yes you do." Rebekah said as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I have never been more ready for anything else in my entire life." Caroline spoke honestly.

Stefan and Caroline linked arms. "Are you ready to escort me down the aisle." She asked Stefan.

"Yes. Yes I am." She smiled.

Caroline asked Stefan if he would walk her down the aisle and share a dance with her. He agreed without any hesitations.

Caroline took a deep breath.

Everyone found their seats.

* * *

"WAIT!" Elena yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled as she released Stefan's arm and picked up the bottom of her skirt. She ran and hugged her.

"You came." Caroline said with a smile.

"I couldn't miss it. It's your wedding day." Elena replied.

"I know you don't exactly approve of Nik- or Klaus. But it means the world to me that you came." Caroline smiled.

"Of course. I wasn't going to miss my best friends wedding." Elena smiled back.

She hugged Caroline again. "I missed you Care." Elena said.

"Me too." Caroline smiled.

"No crying!" Elena yelled as she broke the hug to make sure Caroline wasn't ruining her makeup.

"You should find your seat before I burst into tears." Caroline said and they shared a laugh.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Elena said. Caroline smiled as she walked away. Caroline made her way to Stefan, who hooked his arm with hers.

"This is it." Caroline said looking to him. He smiled. "This is it."

* * *

Stefan walked Caroline out and into the extravagant yard. The people rised from their chairs. Stefan escorted her down the aisle. Her eyes met Klaus's.

**_But watching you stand alone _**

**_all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

Caroline smiled to her love. She saw that his hands were placed together and that he kept playing with them. She laughed to herself. Her thousand year old hybrid was nervous.

She took a breath. Stefan and Caroline walked down the aisle in perfect unison.

**_one step closer._**

Klaus smiled at Caroline as Stefan gave her away. They decided to write their own vows.

"Caroline. You are the first, the last, and only women I have ever loved. At first sight you hated my guts. I think the first happiest moment in my entire thousand years of existence, was the day I dared you to talk to me, and you said, and I quote, 'fine'." Klaus did an impression. Everyone laughed. "You made me the man I am today. And for that, I could never thank you enough," he paused looking into her eyes, blue on blue. "I promise to cherish you, to spoil you, to make every day like the fairytale that you have always envisioned. And most of all I promise to be the man that you deserve. If you let me, I will never stop telling you how beautiful you are, or that I love you. I promise you an eternity." Klaus finished. Caroline smiled. Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry. But failed again.

"Nik, you have made me so happy. And in my 27 years, of existence," she paused, and everyone laughed, "I have never been so in love with anyone as much as I love you. I promise to deal with your family," she looked to Kol who faked a hurt expression. Everyone laughed again. "I promise to love you through thick and thin, through your darkest of hours, if there are any. I promise to spend an eternity cherishing you, and your beautiful body, I mean seriously you are unreal," she laughed when she saw the smug smirk on his face. She got serious."And lastly, I promise to remind you everyday that you _are good enough_." She smiled.

He crashed his lips onto Caroline's and they kissed passionately. Elijah stood at the altar, and flipped through all of the ceremonial stuff. "And know I pronounce you husband and wife." he spoke quickly as he closed the binder. Everyone started to laugh as they stood up and clapped, and Klaus and Caroline continued to kiss.

"Get a room!" Kol yelled.

Caroline broke the kiss. "Don't worry we intend to!" Caroline yelled over to Kol who stood there grinning.

Everyone laughed again, and Caroline and Klaus looked to each other lovingly.

"I love you." she breathed happily.

"I love you." Klaus kissed Caroline again as he lifted her up bridal style, earning a laugh from Caroline before he vampire-speeded them into their honeymoon sweet.

**_I have died every day waiting for you_**

**_darling don't be afraid _**

**_I have loved you_**

**_for a thousand years_**

**_I love you for a thousand more._**

**_-Christina Perri ; A Thousand Years_**

* * *

**_ The end has arrived! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story! Trust me it will not be my last! If you haven't already check out my other all human klaroline story "A Foreign Melody" :D _**

**_much love, xoxo krista_**


End file.
